Fvckin' Doctor!
by kaisooholic
Summary: [!] CHAP 7 UPDATE! Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sial itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah diperkosa berkali-kali oleh dokter kurang ajar yang merawatnya, Kim Jongin. Apa reaksinya begitu ia sadar? KAISOO NC 21 FANFICT. CRAZY FANFICT!
1. Crashed

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, don't like don't read! I warning you.

* * *

Summary: Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sial itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah diperkosa berkali-kali oleh dokter kurang ajar yang merawatnya, Kim Jongin. Apa reaksinya begitu ia sadar?

KAISOO NC 21 FANFICT

* * *

Seoul 18:00KST

Kyungsoo salah seorang korban kecelakaan mobil kini telah sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit menggunakan ambulance. Darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir membuat panik beberapa paramedis yang berada bersamanya.

Kepala kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah karena kepalanya membentur tiang listrik, mata besar itu terpejam, lutut dan paha kyungsoo tergores serta berdarah karena terseret di aspal.

"Kasian pasien ini, aku berani bertaruh kekasihnya yang berani kabur itu akan segera mendapatkan karma yang setimpal"

"Aku tahu"

Percakapan perawat itu seketika terhenti ketika ada telefon masuk, menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan pasien ini kepada dokter spesialis langsung di ugd. Dengan patuh dan tergesa-gesa ambulance itu melesat ditengah padatnya kota Seoul.

"Dokter, ada pasien kecelakaan tengah perjalanan dan akan tiba sebentar lagi. Pasien itu diharuskan dioperasi karena luka serius" perawat muda dengan wajah panik tanpa permisi memasuki ruangan dokter bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Dokter yang tengah bercumbu di sofa itu seketika melepas ciuman sepihak mereka. Dan memaki-maki perawat yang berani-beraninya memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi itu. tanpa banyak bicara perawat itu segera keluar karena merasa dokter labil itu akan marah besar karena telah 'menganggu' aktifitas dokter itu.

"Chagiya, maaf aku harus bekerja" jongin mengambil jasnya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang cemberut ke arah dokter muda itu.

"Ck, selalu mementingkan pasien daripada kekasihnya sendiri"

"Bodoh, mau ditaruh mana mukaku apabila aku harus melalaikan pasien dalam keadaan urgent seperti ini"

"Itu urusanmu! Ini salahmu juga karena lebih memilih menjadi dokter. Kau kan jadi tidak punya waktu untukku. Aku merindukanmu kkamjong-ah"

"Krystal-ssi kumohon pulanglah. Aku ada urusan"

"Sial"

* * *

Jongin dengan 3 sobat perawatnya langsung berlari menuju ugd. Tepat waktu, ketika mereka memasuki ugd ambulance sudah sampai di lobby ugd. Dengan cekatan orang-orang itu memindahkan 'sang korban' menggunakan tandu dan menidurkannya di kasur ruangan operasi.

Jongin memakai gloves yang selalu ia pakai untuk menjaga kesterillan dan memakai baju operasi berwarna hijau miliknya yang tergantung disana. Melihat keadaan pasien yang membuat ngilu, jongin dengan cekatan bersama perawat membersihkan luka dan menjahit beberapa luka yang ada di pipi kiri, lutut, bahu, dan paha.

Setelah melalui 6 jam penuh, akhirnya operasi berjalan sukses. Kyungsoo telah diselamatkan, Semua perawat segera berpamitan kepada jongin, sehingga meninggalkan kyungsoo dan jongin berdua di ruangan itu.

Hening, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali detector jantung kyungsoo yang senantiasa berdenting tiap detik.

"Detak jantung normal, suhu badan normal, hanya mengalami shock. Baguslah kurasa kau akan koma untuk beberapa hari. Bersabarlah dan nikmati tidur panjangmu" jongin berbicara kepada pasien yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin tampak merapikan seragam operasinya, dan melepaskan masker serta glovenya.

"Luar biasa sekali, kau cepat pulih" jongin memperhatikan sosok pasien yang baru saja ia selamatkan nyawanya hari ini.

Badan yang putih bersih seperti perempuan, wajah yang tenang dan damai ketika memejamkan mata.

Eoh.. apakah kim jongin tertarik dengan pasiennya sendiri?

Tangan jongin terulur untuk mengelus wajah pasien yang ia sendiri belum ketahui namanya. Ia menyunginggkan smirk andalannya dan mengambil ponsel di celana nya. Menghubungi Luna kerabatnya.

"Noona, siapa nama pasien yang barusan kita operasi ini?"

"Eoh jongin-ah? Tumben sekali kau bertanya, biasanya kau acuh dengan pasienmu sendiri"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bersikap peduli kepada pasienku?"

"Ish arraseo, ia do kyungsoo mahasiswa 23 tahun. Korban kecelakaan tadi petang, menurut informasi kekasih yang bersama dirinya itu melarikan diri sehingga menyisakan kyungsoo sendirian di tempat kejadian perkara"

"Sejahat itukah kekasihnya?"

"Ne jongin-ah, kali ini kekasihnya sedang menjadi buronan polisi. Apakah kalau terjadi kejadian seperti itu kau akan meninggalkan krystal-mu itu?"

"Aniyaa noonaa! Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu"

"Aku hanya bercanda bodoh, sudahlah aku tutup saja"

"JANGAN!"

"Kau ini kenapa hah?!"

"Tempatkan pasienku ini di ruangan VVIP yang berada di gedung tempat ruanganku itu. kau tahu kan noona?"

"Kau ini bercanda atau gimana?! Siapa yang akan membayarnya? Pemerintah pasti tidak mau membayar kalau pasien kita tempatkan disitu! Terlalu mahal, pabbo"

"Biar ini menjadi urusanku"

"Selalu keras kepala, terserah kau sajalah!"

"Aku tahu disana masih ada ruangan kosong, tempatkan dia di ruangan Autumn 1214"

"Arraseo, temui aku disana. Kau bawa sendiri pasienmu itu!"

"Itu mudah bagiku, see you there"

Jongin dengan mudanya menyuruh beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat untuk segera mendorong kasur kyungsoo menuju gedung vvip. Begitu melihat sosok luna yang sudah disana, jongin langsung membungkuk hormat kepada luna dan tanpa banyak bicara kyungsoo ditempatkan diruangan vvip itu.

"Biar aku yang menginfusnya" jongin mengambil alat infus yang sudah luna bawa, luna hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Jongin-ah, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" luna melihat jongin yang tengah fokus dan konsentrasi untuk menginfus kyungsoo itu. terlihat wajah jongin yang tampak berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja, kau pulang saja noona ini sudah tengah malam. Aku masih harus stay disini sampai besok siang. Terimakasih sudah membantu operasi kyungsoo tadi" jongin tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, canggung.

Luna tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama dokter muda ini, dan segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jongin kembali merasa dejavu.

Saat ia dan kyungsoo berada di ruangan operasi berdua, suasana hening selalu menyelimuti mereka. Tapi entah kerasukan apa jongin menyukai suasana ini.

Dimana jongin dapat sepuasnya melihat wajah damai kyungsoo yang selalu menenangkan hati jongin. Ia melihat biodata kyungsoo melalui papan kecil diujung kasurnya.

_Do Kyung-Soo, 1993_

_Seoul International Hospital_

_Dr. Jongin Kim_

* * *

"_Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu hyung.."_

"_Kau sangat cantik hyung.."_

"_Badanmu wangi sekali, kau mandi menggunakan sabun apa?"_

"_Rambutmu halus hyung, apakah kau rajin perawatan di salon?"_

"_Hyung.."_

"_Kau bahkan berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu walaupun ini pertemuan pertama kita.."_

Kim Jongin salah seorang straight tampak seperti orang gila apabila diperhatikan sekarang. Berbicara dengan pasien yang masih belum sadar, hanya karena terpesona oleh rupanya?

Jongin melihat wajah damai itu, mengelus luka jahit yang ada di pipi kirinya.

_Sial, lembut sekali. _

Masih segar diingatan jongin, bahwa ia yang menjahit bagian pipi itu. pipi gembul tanpa jerawat atau kotoran sama sekali, terasa sangat lembut ketika menyentuh kulit tan miliknya.

Jongin kagum dengan kyungsoo, jongin merasakan miliknya sesak dibawah sana.

"_Bahkan kau sampai terangsang karenanya"_ gumam jongin dalam hati yang merutuki 'miliknya' sudah tegang dibawah sana. Padahal ia hanya mengelus dan meraba pipi itu.

Mata jongin menelusuri leher kyungsoo yang sangat bersih dan bebas dari jahitan. Entah setan darimana jongin meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu.

"Ssllrrpp eungghh.." jongin menghisap kuat-kuat leher itu tanpa menjilat bahkan to the point karena saking tergodanya. Jongin melihat hasil karya kissmark ungu kemerahan yang terlihat jelas di leher kyungsoo. Bangga akan karyanya sendiri.

"Kau milikku hyung.. saranghae" jongin menutup matanya dan mencium bibir plum milik kyungsoo, menekan-nekan bibirnya yang ia tahu ia harus membuka sendiri mulut kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih menusuk-nusukan lidahnya ke langit-langit goa mulut kyungsoo.

Mengigit bibir penuh itu, mengemutnya seperti permen.

"Mmmnnghh.." jongin mendesah sendiri karena kyungsoo. Mengemut bibir itu tidak sama sekali membuat jongin bosan, bahkan ia berani nekat menaiki kasur kyungsoo dan menindih kyungsoo.

Menjilati bibir kyungsoo penuh sensual, mengigit gigit bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian sungguh membuat jongin gila, kembali mengulum bibir itu sampai nafasnya habis.

Tak merasa cukup, jongin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyungsoo dan mengecup leher dan jakun kyungsoo bergantian, menjilat penuh nafsu dan menghisap kuat-kuat leher tak berdosa itu.

"Sssshhh… Eumpphh" jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari leher itu dan membuka separuh kaus kyungsoo dan menampakan nipple yang sama sekali tidak tegang itu langsung tidak disia-siakan oleh bibir jongin yang haus akan tubuh kyungsoo.

Menyentil nipple kanan dan mengulum nipple kirinya penuh nafsu, memutar-mutarkan lidahnya dan mengemutnya seperti bayi kehausan susu di puting ibunya.

"Mmmhhhh" jongin mendesah keenakan ketika nipple itu ia kulum dan hisap kuat-kuat. Dan mengulum nipple kiri dengan tidak kalah nafsu, ia menjilat-jilat puting itu dan menyedot-nyedot nipple kyungsoo.

_Nae eureorong nae eureorong nae eureorong dae! Nae eureorong nae eureorong nae eureorong dae!_

sekali membunuh siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu aktifitasnya bersama kyungsoo ini. Orang gila macam apa yang menghubungi tengah malam seperti ini! Dengan malas-malasan dan merapikan pakaiannya, jongin meloud-speaker ponselnya

"Yeoboseyo"

"Kau belum selesai melakukan operasi bodoh itu kai?"

"Operasi bodoh apa yang kau maksud"

"Menyebalkan, apa lagi kalau bukan operasi soal korban kecelakaan sialan itu!"

"…"

"Kai? Apakah kau masih disana?"

"…"

"Oh jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku"

"Krystal"

"Ne?"

"Hubungan kita berakhir, terimakasih dan selamat malam"

* * *

TBC/END? T_T Mind to review? 15+ review i will update asap ;)


	2. Nice sex

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, don't like don't read.

* * *

Summary: Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sial itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah diperkosa berkali-kali oleh dokter kurang ajar yang merawatnya, Kim Jongin. Apa reaksinya begitu ia sadar?

KAISOO NC 21 FANFICT

* * *

Jongin baru saja menutup telfonnya tadi, memilih untuk duduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan kepada yeoja-chingunya, krystal.

_Kenapa aku memutuskannya?_

Jongin bingung, kenapa dia melakukan itu kepada krystal, memang benar krystal sikapnya sangat egois, karena haus akan perhatian jongin. Tapi apa perlu sampai mengorbankan pasien dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini?

Hell no.

Lebih baik memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang tenang dan damai. Mata yang masih terpejam, nafas nya teratur, dan pakaian yang berantakan, karena ulah jongin barusan.

Jongin terkekeh, ia segera merapikan pakaian kyungsoo yang tadi menjadi korban nafsu dadakan itu, dan ia kembali mengelus surai halus kyungsoo.

"Hyung.. Irreona"

Jongin tahu itu percuma, tapi sungguh yang sangat jongin inginkan sekarang adalah untuk berbincang dan berinteraksi langsung dengan kyungsoo. Ingin mengenal lebih jauh, mungkin dia orang yang menyenangkan?

Jongin juga dapat menerka, tampaknya kyungsoo merupakan orang baik. dilihat dari raut wajahnya sudah sangat menjawab pertanyaan jongin, tampaknya detak jantung jongin sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Tidak mungkin apabila jongin menyukai sesama pria, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi akal sehatnya bahwa tadi ia mencium kyungsoo. Jongin mendesah frustasi dibuatnya, bisakah pikiran ini menghilang?

Mata jongin juga tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang keunguan di leher kyungsoo,

_a kissmark, maded by jongin._

Dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati ia mendekati kasur kyungsoo, memperhatikan wajah itu lekat-lekat. Jongin kagum dengan semua yang dimiliki kyungsoo, mulai dari rambutnya, mata yang terpejam(bahkan itu juga menjadi daya tariknya), bibir penuh kyungsoo dan pipi gembul itu.

Oh, jangan lupakan leher yang jenjang itu terlihat sangat putih dan aslinya memang mulus seperti bayi, sangat bersih. Perut datar kyungsoo, dan nipple pink yang menggoda itu.

Nipple..

_Sial, kumohon jangan sekarang!_ Jongin bergumam dan mengutuk adiknya sekarang. Baru saja jongin membayangkan nipple kyungsoo tetapi sudah berhasil membuat adik jongin merasa sesak lagi dibawah sana.

Jongin menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Sekarang masih tengah malam, mungkin tidak apa-apa dia sedikit nekat melakukan ini, salahkan saja kyungsoo kenapa diciptakan begitu indah.

Mempersempit jarak wajah diantara mereka, dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan jongin kembali mengecup bibir itu, bibir yang selalu manis di mulut jongin. Hanya mengecup dan melumat secara lembut, jongin meraih tengkuk kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Uuuhhhh" jongin membuka mulut kyungsoo dengan menarik dagunya, dan memasuki lidah ke goa hangat sang empu. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi kyungsoo, menggelitik langit-langitnya, menekan-nekan dalam lidah kyungsoo yang jongin tahu bahwa, kyungsoo tidak akan pernah membalas ciumannya selama dia masih koma.

Bagi jongin ini tidak masalah, yang penting dia dapat merasakan untuk menyentuh kyungsoo. Pasien favoritnya.

Dia menghisap lidah itu, merasakan saliva kyungsoo yang sangat tawar, dan kembali menjelajahi goa itu tanpa bosan, mengelus pipi kanannya dan bibir jongin kembali menguasai bibir kyungsoo.

Mengigitnya kasar dan tidak karuan, membuat nafas jongin tercekat dan terbatuk, merasakan adiknya ingin dipuaskan, jongin segera membuka celana pasien kyungsoo. Mengocok adiknya sendiri dengan tempo sedang, dan mata jongin tidak lepas dari adik kyungsoo yang masih terkulai lemas.

_Imut sekali_. Itulah yang ada dipikiran jongin tentang junior kyungsoo.

Setelah merasa cukup, jongin mengenggam junior kyungsoo dan mengulumnya tidak sabaran, menaik turunkan wajahnya dengan tempo cepat, menghisap kuat-kuat karena ia tahu sangat _tidak mungkin_ kyungsoo ber-orgasme.

Jongin menjilat-jilat junior kyungsoo, menyukai rasa manis dari jr imut itu, sedikit melirik kearah junior miliknya(jongin) yang secara ukuran terpaut sangat jauh.

Masa bodoh, jongin kembali memijat-mijat jr kyungsoo dan mengemut twinsball yang menyimpan jutaan sperma disana.

"Nnnggghh….Aaahh" mengigit-gigit kecil twinsball kyungsoo dan mencium paha dalam yang masih berbau karena bekas jongin tidak memikirkan itu, bau khas kyungsoo 'vanilla' masih sangat melekat, walaupun ia baru saja kecelakaan dan selesai operasi, bau itu masih dan tidak hilang.

Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole kyungsoo, kali ini dia tidak perlu khawatir bahwa ia tahu bahwa kyungsoo tidak akan kesakitan untuk saat ini, you-know-what-i-mean. Kyungsoo tidak akan mendesah, dan itu semakin membuat jongin bermain kasar di hole sempit itu.

Dengan gerakan zig-zag, jongin menambah 2 jarinya langsung dan kali ini jongin harus menelan ludahnya kasar, hole itu sukses menjepit kuat jarinya yang masih tertanam alias terjepit sempurna disana.

Pikiran jongin mulai berfantasi tentang apa yang akan dirasakan bila miliknya lah yang memasuki hole ini. Tanpa banyak berfikir, ia memasang ancang-ancang dan mulai menaiki kasur single-bed kyungsoo demi memudahkan aksinya.

Memang sedikit kesusahan mengingat kyungsoo masih koma, kedua kaki kyungsoo ia letakkan di pinggulnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama jongin mendorong juniornya langsung ke hole kyungsoo.

_Sempit, fuck!_

Jongin mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena tidak menyangka hole kyungsoo sukses membuat jongin menjadi gila. Dia ingin menikmati sejenak dengan tidak menggerakan pinggulnya terlebih dahulu, karena rasa nikmat ini, tubuh jongin merinding merasakan sensasi aneh yang menerjang tubuhnya.

Setelah nafas jongin stabil, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Gerakan in-out ini terbilang masih terlalu slow karena jongin masih sedikit kerepotan karena memegang kedua kaki kyungsoo dipinggulnya sementara dengan posisi bertumpu lutut di kasur ia harus memajukan jrnya kedalam hole kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai mempercepat gerakannya, hole itu terasa luar biasa menjepit jr milik seme, dengan telaten dan sabar ia terus memasuk dan mengeluarkan jrnya tanpa ada jeda sama sekali.

"Hhh…hyung-ngghh" jongin mendesah keenakan, sebentar lagi jongin akan mencapai puncaknya, sementara ia tak tahu dimana letak prostat kyungsoo. Seandainya dia dalam keadaan sadar, pasti cara jongin memperkosa kyungsoo sudah berbeda.

Bayangan kyungsoo yang mendesah keenakan karena prostatnya ditumbuk oleh adik jongin, pasti akan membuat libido jongin semakin memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Tapi itu untuk sekarang, jongin harus lebih bersabar.

Setelah gerakan ke 73, jongin akhirnya klimaks. Menumpahkan banyak sekali sperma ke dalam hole kyungsoo, jongin tersenyum puas. Mengecup junior kyungsoo sekali, jongin langsung membenarkan pakaian kyungsoo.

Dan membersihkan sperma yang berserakan dilantai dan sprei kasur. Kaki jongin tampaknya akan kram karena terlalu lama berlutut tadi, tapi persetan dengan itu semua ia sangat puas hari ini.

Mengecup kening kyungsoo, dan tertidur pulas di sofa ruangan vvip itu.

Sementara kyungsoo? Tetap saja dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, semuanya gelap dan hampa. Inilah koma.

* * *

Paginya jongin terbangun karena teriakan Luna tepat di telinganya, mengerjabkan matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk, dan menguap dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat luna menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Hei, kau semalaman menemani kyungsoo?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kau terlihat aneh, apakah kau sehat jongin-ah?"

"Tentu saja aku sehat. Ada apa noona kemari? Menukar infus?"

"Aku sebetulnya mencarimu, begitu menemukanmu disini, kulihat infus kyungsoo sudah habis. Yasudah karena kebetulan aku sedang membawa infus baru jadi kutukar saja"

"…"

"Krystal mencarimu diluar sana, dia memaksaku untuk diantarkan mencarimu. Tapi aku tidak mau, dia terlihat menakutkan untuk sekarang"

"…."

"Yak! Hei hitam! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!"

"…."

"KKAMJONG-AH IREONAAA!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak noona, aku mendengar semua celotehan berisikmu, kumohon pelankan suaranya"

"Sudahlah temui saja krystal diruang kerjamu, daritadi dia hanya bisa membuat beberapa suster disini harus menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas. Dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri"

"Benarkah? Usir saja dia"

"Eoh?! Mengusir? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana jongin-ah, dia daritadi hanya meneriaki namamu terus-terusan! Kumohon buatlah dia berhenti membuat kekacauan disini"

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, setelah keluar dari lift, banyak sekali kerumunan perawat yang tampak berbisik-bisik begitu melihat sosok dokter muda itu.

Tapi jongin mencoba untuk acuh dengan itu semua, melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan mewah miliknya. Dan tercengang karena mendengar teriakan yeoja yang cukup memeka telinga jongin. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa banyak sekali kerumunan didepan ruangan dokter jongin.

.

.

.

"_AARGGHH! SIALAN KAU KKAMJONG HITAM!"_

"_DASAR BULUK! TIDAK TAU PERASAAN YEOJA!_

"_KAU JELEK! JAHAT!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Whoa, apakah dia berteriak seperti itu daritadi?" tanya jongin kepada salah satu perawat yang berada di dekatnya, jongin belum memasuki ruangannya. Tampaknya akan sangat mengerikan untuk masuk kesana.

"Sudah dari tadi dok, kami sampai takut untuk menenangkan krystal-eonni. Dia sangat menakutkan, aku takut dia nanti akan memakiku jika aku menyuruhnya diam" perawat itu menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

Jongin terkejut, ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa perlu jongin membawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa?

"Bahkan dia berteriak-teriak nama anda terus menerus, saya mohon anda menenangkan kekasih anda ini" suara bass mengalihkan perhatian jongin dari teriakan krystal yang masih saja menggema di koridor gedung vvip rumah sakit itu.

"Jangan berlagak formal kris. Weirdo" jongin kembali menelan ludah begitu ia mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam ruangannya. Jongin melirik kris, dan menatapnya

'apa-yang-harus-ku-lakukan'

"Cium saja dia, siapa tahu dia memaafkanmu" kris menepuk bahu jongin untuk menenangkannya. Jongin menghela nafas dan mengangguk, berjalan perlahan ke arah ruangannya, dan perlahan memasuki ruangan itu.

Bahkan, semua orang yang berada di sekitar sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kemana saja kau!" baru saja jongin menutup pintu, teriakan krystal sukses membuat gendang telinga jongin mendengung.

_Ya Tuhan, tenangkan dia kumohon._

"Baru mengecek pasienku, kurasa kau berhasil menarik perhatianku dengan tingkahmu memalukan itu" jongin memamerkan smirk andalannya dan menggantung jas putih ala dokter ke salah satu paku.

Krystal terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mengambil nafas sejenak karena lelah berteriak terus menerus. Jujur saja apabila melihat keadaan krystal sekarang ingin membuat jongin tertawa.

Rambut berantakan, wajah yang menyedihkan, dan penampilan yang sangat tidak karuan.

Krystal duduk di depan meja jongin, meneteskan air mata. Jongin sebenarnya tahu dia menangis, tapi ia mencoba memancing krystal dengan mengacuhkannya.

"M-ma..malam itu kenapa ka-kau.. mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya krystal to the point, jongin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan krystal, apa mungkin dia menjawab;

"_Ya aku memutuskanmu, karena salah seorang pasien berhasil menarik perhatianku"_

Tapi jongin masih punya hati, tidak mungkin dia ingin menambah sakit di hati krystal, mendengar saran dari kris tadi ia mencoba duduk di samping krystal.

"Kau egois krys, kau selalu marah dan tidak terima ketika pasien membutuhkan aku. Apabila semakin diteruskan, aku meragukan sikap mu yang seperti itu. kesehatan dan keselamatan pasien menjadi prioritas dokter, kau tahu kan?"

Entah apa yang jongin katakan, kalimat itu keluar saja dari mulut jongin. Ataukah malaikat mengirimkan kalimat ini ke otaknya? Entahlah.

Jongin mengelus rambut krystal, perempuan cantik itu menghapus air matanya.

"Bisakah aku memohon satu permintaan?"

"Apapun"

"Cium aku"

Tidak ingin menunda waktu, jongin langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir krsytal, melumatnya sebentar dan akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Maafkan aku krys, mungkin ini yang terbaik"

"Arraseo, aku pamit"

"Ehm tunggu"

"Ne?"

"Rapikan dulu pakaian dan rambutmu, terlihat sangat menggelikan"

"…."

.

.

.

Namja dengan tampang menyedihkan sedang terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan Seoul di pagi hari. Hanya menatap kosong sambil melamun dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Pemandangan yang terlihat dibalik jendela apartemennya itu tampaknya sedang mengejeknya, langit masih mendung dan salju masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?"

"…."

"Ayolah, kau harus makan. Pasti kau lapar, agar kau segera pulih. Dan kau harus segera menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu setelah kecelakaan itu"

"Tidak mau"

"Dasar keras kepala, hei dengarkan aku"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kau sekarang menjadi buronan, ubahlah penampilanmu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Mungkin namja dengan aksen angelic dan ramah. Merubah sedikit perubahan pada penampilan mungkin akan mengecohkan polisi"

"Menarik juga, baiklah aku setuju. Aku ingin menjenguk kyungsoo"

"Baguslah, segera bersihkan dirimu dan ayo makan, akan kuberitahu rencanaku"

"Apakah kau yakin? Akan kuapakan kau apabila polisi menyadari keberadaanku?"

"Percayalah padaku kim joon myeon"

"Baiklah"

* * *

KYAA! TBC/End? T_T Jangan lupa untuk review lagi, biar aku tambah semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update!

Saya juga sangat terbuka untuk menerima kritik/saran dari kalian. But no flame/bash juseyoo~ Jujur aja author seneng banget ngeliat respon kalian aduh bikin aku terharu:") terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngereview, check balesan review kalian di pm ya!

Mind to RnR?;)


	3. The Regrets

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, don't like don't read.

* * *

"_Kau sekarang menjadi buronan, ubahlah penampilanmu"_

"_Seperti apa?"_

"_Mungkin namja dengan aksen angelic dan ramah. Merubah sedikit penampilan mungkin akan mengecohkan polisi"_

"_Menarik juga, baiklah aku setuju. Aku ingin menjenguk kyungsoo"_

"_Baguslah, segera bersihkan dirimu dan ayo makan, akan kuberitahu rencanaku"_

"_Apakah kau yakin? Akan kuapakan kau apabila polisi menyadari keberadaanku?"_

"_Percayalah padaku kim joon myeon"_

"_Baiklah"_

* * *

Tersangka yang bernama 'Kim Joon Myeon' melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintu itu dan mendekati wastafel.

Melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, sedikit terkejut karena.. wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata sembab, pipi tirus, dan mulut yang bengkak karena terus menerus menangis.

"Bahkan saat itu aku tidak sengaja.. Maafkan aku, kyungsoo. Aku memang jahat" suho bergumam sendiri, memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan krystal bening dari pelupuk matanya.

Lebih memilih untuk segera membersihkan diri, dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Yixing-ah, cepat beritahu aku rencanamu"

"Nanti dulu, habiskan dulu makananmu sebelum dingin"

"Huh, arraseo"

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, yixing duduk di hadapan suho. ((intinya tau kan? Hehe)) membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap manik suho yang masih terlihat menyedihkan.

"Cepatlah"

"Wah, sepertinya sudah tidak sabar"

"Ayolah yixing-ah, kau membuatku penasaran"

"Kau diam saja dan dengarkan rencanaku, jangan berbicara sepatah katapun"

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah"

Yixing menghela nafas dan menjelaskan rencananya kepada suho, suho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berusaha menenagkan pikirannya. Mencoba untuk memikirkan rencana yang dikatakan yixing tadi, sedikit ekstrim memang tapi demi menebus kesalahannya kepada kyungsoo, ia harus menyetujuinya.

"Aku setuju yixing-ah, berjanjilah kau akan selalu membantuku"

"Percayakan itu kepadaku"

Yixing berlalu meninggalkan suho sendirian di apartemen, karena memang tempat tinggal yixing bukan di apartemen suho. Mereka hanya tetangga yang sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain.

Hanya yixing teman suho untuk saat ini, karena yixing juga telah berjanji untuk menutup mulutnya tentang keberadaan suho.

Suho meremas rambutnya frustasi, semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu hati suho tidak pernah tenang memikirkan konsekuensi kedepan. Suho tidak mau masuk penjara, suho egois.

Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang tergeletak lemah di pinggir jalan kota seoul di petang hari, sungguh perbuatan keji dan polisi bisa saja menuduh suho 'pencobaan-pembunuhan'. Tapi suho bersikeras bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya, bahkan yang menjadi korban adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Memang tragis, tapi mungkin itu sudah jalan takdir? "Aaahh! Sialan!" suho menghela nafasnya kasar, mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Mencoba untuk tidur, sekedar menenangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

* * *

Di sebuah taman, suho berjalan sendirian. Merasa janggal akan tempat ini, karena ia tidak pernah mendatangi tempat ini sebelumnya.

_Ya, aku tidak pernah kemari. _Gumam suho yakin.

Matanya menjelajahi tempat asing ini, tidak ada orang pada tengah malam seperti ini, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh disini. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya datang tanpa alasan ketempat ini, sendirian.

Suho mulai merinding dan bergidik takut, mencoba untuk tenang dan tetap berjalan di taman itu.

Hingga matanya menangkap objek seseorang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya, terlihat punggung kecilnya mengingatkan suho akan seseorang. Tapi entah suho lupa dengan orang itu.

_Untunglah, paling tidak ada seseorang disini. Tapi..,bagaimana kalau dia hantu?!_

Suho menelan ludahnya begitu ia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba mendekati orang itu. ketika ia sudah sampai dibelakangnya entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang, ada apa dengan dia?

"Ehm.. Annyeong?" sapa suho sambil menepuk bahu orang itu, tapi dia belum mau menolehkan kepalanya.

Sontak bulu kuduk suho berdiri tegak semua, apakah pemikirannya tentang orang ini adalah hantu itu benar?

"Bisakah kau…menunjukkan jalan keluarnya? Sepertinya aku tersesat" suho berkata canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sontak orang itu berdiri akan tetapi masih belum membalikkan posisi badannya.

_Tinggi itu.. Badan dan rambutnya kenapa persis dengan kyungsoo?_

Suho menaikan alisnya heran, apakah dia tidak salah lihat? Sudah jelas itu kyungsoo! Tapi.. apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan kenapa dia mengacuhkannya?

Orang itu berbalik dan suho berhasil dikagetkan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ia sangat terkejut, tebakannya tentang kyungsoo sangat benar.

Wajah kyungsoo sangat pucat, bibirnya sobek, kantung matannya sangat tebal. Tangannya menggantung seperti tidak ada tulang, kakinya sangat ringkih karena begitu kurus.

Suho merinding begitu melihat banyak darah dari tangan kiri kyungsoo, mengalir tanpa henti dan pipi kyungsoo terhias luka gores, bisa suho lihat dengan jelas lengan kanan kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan karena lecet dan berdarah, suho sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sempat berpikir untuk kabur, tapi suho menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Ku kira.. kau sudah menjadi tahanan polisi hyung" akhirnya kyungsoo membuka suaranya. Dia tersenyum licik(smirk), dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan suho, melangkahkan dua kakinya kedepan.

Suho refleks memundurkan kakinya, tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan kyungsoo karena begitu takut dengan penampilannya. Sebenarnya hatinya mengatakan ia senang bertemu kyungsoo dan ingin memeluknya, akan tetapi.. dia mengurungkan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan soo.. maafkan aku" suho menelan ludahnya, barusan ia meminta maaf dengan begitu mudahnya denga kyungsoo? Oh tidak.

Kyungsoo yang berada dihadapannya hanya menatap manik suho kosong, suho semakin takut karena perilaku kyungsoo sangat aneh.

"Maaf? Setelah apa yang terjadi padaku? Kau sangat bijaksana dengan pikiranmu, meninggalkanku sendirian di jalan karena takut dituduh oleh warga? Sehingga kau takut ditangkap dan ditahan polisi? Kau sangat baik" kyungsoo kembali bersmirk, suho semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya barusan, suho hanya diam dan menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah ingin keluar daritadi.

Kyungsoo terbatuk, hingga keluar darah dari mulutnya. Suho mulai panik dan mencoba mendekati kyungsoo. Persetan dengan rasa takutnya, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Kajja kita ke rumah sakit soo" suho menatap cemas kearah kyungsoo,memegang pergelangan kyungsoo.

Suho tercekat, tangan kyungsoo sangat dingin dan rapuh. Suho sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis dan berharap cemas kepada kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya sekarang.

Masa bodoh tentang polisi yang akan menembaknya di tengah jalan, yang penting kyungsoo harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mendapat pertolongan.

"Oh rupanya kau masih peduli kepadaku" kyungsoo menepis tangan suho, beruntung karena suho tidak mencengkram pergelangan itu terlalu kuat.

"Soo.. ayolah"

"Sampai jumpa hyung, aku mencintaimu" kyungsoo tersenyum tulus padanya dan menghilang dari hadapan suho. Eh? Kemana dia?

Suho mengedarkan kepalanya menjelajahi taman ini, dan ia tidak menangkap sosok kyungsoo disana. Ia berjalan memutari taman itu, sendirian. Tidak menemukan batang hidung kyungsoo.

Karena kelelahan, ia mencoba untuk beristirahat di salah satu kursi taman. Hingga ia merasakan tangan dingin mencengkram kuat lehernya, mencekik leher suho dengan kekuatan penuh dan bertenaga.

Suho semakin berdebar, secepat kilat ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum licik (smirk) padanya.

"…." kyungsoo mencekik leher itu dengan mencengkramnya sangat kuat, sehingga membuat suho kesusahan bernafas dan ia merasa lehernya seakan mati rasa, dan sedikit demi sedikit badannya terangkat keatas, (kyungsoo mengangkat suho dengan satu tangan karena masih sambil mencekik lehernya)

"K-kyung-ssoo hen-ti-tikan…" suho meronta ingin diturunkan, seakan-akan tuli, kyungsoo membawa suho ke tengah jalanan. Tepat saat itu ada mobil sport putih yang melaju sangat kencang menuju kea rah kedua orang itu.

Suho ketakutan setengah mati, ia dengan susah payah mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan kyungsoo yang masih mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencekik lehernya. Mustahil, kekuatan itu sangat mengerikan.

Tampaknya sopir itu mabuk hingga ia semakin menambah kecepatan pada mobilnya, bisa ia lihat kyungsoo sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melepaskan tangannya.

Suho mendesah lega, akan tetapi kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ada di belakangnya kini sudah menghilang. Sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengecek mobil itu, suho sudah terlambat, mobil sudah sangat dekat dan suho pun tertabrak.

Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis dan hidung suho. Sebelumnya masih bisa suho dengar dengan samar-samar bahwa sebelumnya kyungsoo tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

"AAAH! TIDAK!" Suho terbangun dari tidurnya, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia masih berada di sofa. Televisi masih menyala dan suho sadar ia masih berada di apartemennya. Ia mendesah lega.

"Hanya mimpi.. tapi kenapa seram sekali? Apakah kyungsoo dendam padaku?" suho bertanya-tanya. Ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan otaknya dan berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia masih ingat bahwa tadi kyungsoo membawanya ketengah jalanan dan menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil itu. suho masih dapat merasakan cengkraman pada lehernya, hingga ia merinding sendiri. Tak mau berlama-lama, suho mencari ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei, kemarilah. Aku ketakutan disini"

"Mwoya?! Seorang kim joon myeon sedang ketakutan? Terdengar sangat konyol, kau tahu!"

"Terserah, aku sekarang sudah meninggalkan apartemenku di seoul residence, jadi jangan kesana. Aku sekarang berada di Marriott Executive Apartement Seoul"

"Apakah itu di seoul?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja iya!'

"Baiklah tunggu aku 20 menit lagi"

"Cepatlahhhh!"

Menutup panggilan itu, suho segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dan berharap kyungsoo tidak lagi membuatnya ketakutan dengan cara apapun.

Baru saja suho meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bordering, seseorang yang tadi ia hubungi kali ini menelfonnya kembali.

"Apa?!"

"Galak sekali hyung, beri aku alamatnya. Aku tidak mengetahui dimana tempatnya"

"jalan yeouido-dong, dekat yeongdeungpo-gu, sekitar Namdaemun. Kau tahu kan?"

"baiklah hyung! Annyeong"

Yah, terkadang park chanyeol (namja yang ditelfon suho tadi) berhasil membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik dengan tingkah idiot nan polosnya.

Hanya _terkadang_. Ingat itu.

* * *

Back to Hospital.

Jongin tengah memandang ponselnya, tatapannya begitu kosong. Begitu bosan karena game angry birds tidak cukup untuk menghiburnya. Apalagi permainan Sudoku yang hanya menguras isi otaknya.

Jongin bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekedar mengecek pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya di ruang vip dan vvip.

Begitu keluar dari ruangannya, jongin membungkuk hormat pada dokter senior disana, "Lee Hyuk Jae" yang kebetulan lewat, hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan memberi jongin senyuman simpul.

Dan jongin meneruskan langkahnya ke autumn.

Memasuki ruangan autumn 1211, terdapat satu yeoja yang umurnya berselisih 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. jongin ingat bahwa pasien ini terkena kanker otak. Kepalanya botak, tetapi tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya.

"Annyeong sunny-noona…"

Sunny yang saat itu tengah melahap bubur quacker, tersenyum melihat jongin memasuki ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan noona? Apakah merasa sehat?"

"Tentu saja jongin, aku sangat senang kau kemari. Apakah aku ada jadwal terapi lagi? Tapi kurasa tadi perawat bilang padaku kalau terapiku masih seminggu yang akan datang, ternyata dia berbohong" sunny berkata tanpa jeda dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat semangat hidup dari noona ini.

"Aniya noona, aku ingin menjengukmu saja. Terapi untukmu masih seminggu lagi, kurasa dokter hyukjae yang akan menangani ini. Bukan aku"

"Ah baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit noona, habiskan buburnya. Tetaplah semangat dan semoga cepat sembuh. Annyeong"

"Annyeong jongin.."

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan autumn 1212, disana terdapat namja yang seumuran dengannya masih terkulai lemas. Dia adalah seorang wartawan muda yang mengeluhkan asma kepada jongin.

Dan setelah diperiksa, hasil test berkata bahwa terjadi penyempitan pada saluran nafasnya. Karena wartawan muda itu bekerja ekstra seharian di luar, apalagi seoul kali ini tengah musim dingin, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

Di samping kasurnya terdapat namja Chinese yang tampaknya galau akan keadaan pasien yang tertidur itu. jongin sempat berpikir, mungkin dia namja-chingu dari pasien ini. Dan namja Chinese itu terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba jongin.

"Eh? Dokter jongin.." namja Chinese itu membungkuk hormat, dan mempersilahkan dokter itu untuk memeriksa namja-chingunya.

"Annyeong.. aku kesini bukan untuk mengontrol sehun, hanya saja ingin melihat perkembangannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" jongin memeriksa infus sehun, dan melihat layar detektor detak jantung.

Namja Chinese itu tidak menjawab, karena bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan kepada dokter itu.

"Hmm….detak jantungnya masih lemah, dentingannya sangat lamban, tapi kurasa kemungkinan hidupnya masih sangat banyak, dia hanya perlu sedikit operasi lagi, dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Sehun akan baik-baik saja, errr"

"Ah, luhan imnida.."

"Baiklah luhan hyung, sehun akan baik-baik saja. Tolong panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa dengan dia, arra?"

"Ne.."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, annyeong"

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari autumn 1212, jongin berjalan memasuki autumn 1213. Salah seorang pasien baru saja selesai meminum obatnya, dan ia dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan dokter yang tiba-tiba saja mengunjunginya.

Jongin tersenyum, "baguslah, yang rutin minum obatnya taozi hyung, supaya kau cepat sembuh. Dan bisa bermain wushu lagi"

Sementara namja yang bernama 'taozi' itu menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Halo! Tulang kaki taozi masih sakit kalau dibuat jalan, kapan ya sembuhnya?" tao bertanya polos, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sementara jongin hanya terkekeh sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada disana.

"Pasti sebentar lagi akan sembuh, besok aku akan mengoperasi tulang pergelangan kaki taozi hyung dan dokter kris akan membantu" jongin tersenyum kearah tao. Sementara tao hanya mengangguk, tanda kalau ia mengerti.

"Taozi sangat kesal! Tao menyesal sekali tidak pemanasan pada saat itu dan langsung menendang tiang besi karena kesal dengan gege taozi, itu sangat mengerikan. Dan sialnya taozi salah tumpuan pada saat latihan keseimbangan, jadinya taozi terpeleset deh. Dan tao menangis saat itu"

Tao bercerita panjang lebar, dan jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedikit terhibur dengan keluguan tao yang menurutnya masih seperti anak kecil. Padahal tao lebih tua satu tahun dari jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tao.

"Kalau begitu jangan diulangi kecerobohannya. Tidak enak kan kalau disini terus menerus?"

"Sangat tidak enak! Tapi kalian (perawat & dokter rumah sakit) sangat baik padaku! Bahkan tadi ada perawat yang memberiku coklat, katanya taozi mirip panda"

"Ah begitu, taozi hyung istirahat ne? besok kan hyung dioperasi, obatnya jangan lupa diminum. Aku pamit dulu, salam untuk ahjumma taozi hyung"

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok"

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih terkekeh saat dia sudah diluar kamar autumn 1213, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Masih gemas dengan tingkah polos pasiennya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan senyumnya mendadak luntur saat melihat tulisan;

'_Autumn 1214_'

_Do Kyung-Soo, 23_

_Dr. Jongin Kim_

Jongin tanpa ragu langsung memasuki ruangan itu. Kali ini kyungsoo tampak lebih segar, karena ia sudah dimandikan dan pakaiannya pun telah berbeda dari tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba senyum jongin kembali merekah, masa bodoh dengan pakaian kyungsoo yang kemarin masih berbau sperma. Tapi kali ini pakaian polos berwarna biru langit tampak pas ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan koma, ia ingat betul dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada kyungsoo tengah malam itu. melakukan sex dengan pasiennya yang sedang koma?!

Mungkin jongin sudah gila.

Tapi jongin sangat menyukai tubuh kyungsoo, dan kali ini jongin dapat menebak bau tubuh kyungsoo akan lebih harum karena sudah dimandikan oleh petugas rumah sakit.

Sayangnya, tampaknya kemungkinan bagi kyungsoo untuk bangun tampaknya sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tentu saja jongin sedih, dia sudah tidak bisa menikmati tubuh kyungsoo lagi.

Tapi, jongin berusaha untuk menahan sedihnya kali ini. Paling tidak kalau kyungsoo sudah sadar, pasti ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengannya.

Paling tidak.. sekedar menanyakan warna favoritnya?

* * *

"Uhuk..kkhh" jongin tersedak, ia terlalu dalam mengulum penis kyungsoo. Jongin tahu panjang penis kyungsoo masih kalah jauh dengan miliknya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa penis itu terkulum sepenuhnya sempurna digoa jongin.

Jongin memijat paha dalam kyungsoo, sesekali melirik kyungsoo. Akan tetapi ekspresi kyungsoo masih sama saja, diam tak bergeming dengan perbuatan nista jongin.

Jongin semakin semangat menjilat-jilat ujung penis kyungsoo, dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Mengigit pelan penis yang terasa manis dimulutnya, mengocoknya tanpa henti. Meskipun tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan cairan putih yang jongin inginkan, selama kyungsoo koma tentu saja kyungsoo tak akan terangsang.

Jongin kembali menciumi bibir kyungsoo (posisi jongin sudah menindih kyungsoo), melumatnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan sayang. Menjilatnya dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian.

Jongin pun menurunkan bibirnya ke rahang kyungsoo dan menciumnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kyungsoo kali ini. Nafsu jongin sudah berasa diujung ubun-ubun.

"Ssshhh.." jongin berdesis sambil menciptakan satu kissmark di rahang kanan kyungsoo, jongin menjilati rahang itu, menciumnya sekilas dan akhirnya mengigit kuat-kuat kulit rahang itu.

Ia mencium pipi kyungsoo berkali-kali, seolah-olah pipi itu adalah candu kedua setelah bibir kyungsoo, sangat lembut seperti bayi. Tentu saja jongin menciumi pipi kanan kyungsoo, karena pipi kiri kyungsoo masih terdapat jahitan disana.

Chuu~

Jongin mencium bibir itu lagi, kali ini mengigitnya dengan tidak sabaran, jongin menarik tengkuk kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Uunngghh" jongin mendesah karena miliknya sudah sesak dibawah sana, tapi jongin masih belum bosan dengan bibir kyungsoo. Jongin melumat bibir bawah kyungsoo dengan agresif, kepala jongin bahkan sampai bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menjilat bibir atas itu dengan cepat.

Cklek~

Pintu ruangan autumn 1214 dibuka oleh seseorang, orang itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat kejadian panas yang ada didepannya. Tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa orang yang memasuki ruangan itu tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu mencoba tidak membuat dokter itu menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi sebetulnya orang itu tidak usah repot-repot berakting karena jongin sebenarnya tidak menyadari keadaan seseorang itu. dia masih asyik menutup matanya sambil menikmati ciuman sepihaknya.

5 menit orang itupun tak tahan apabila hanya diam dan melihat adegan dewasa itu. Dia menelan salivanya. Menghirup oksigen, dan..

"Ehm" orang itu berdeham. Dan jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Jongin seketika merinding.

_Gawat, jongin ketahuan._

* * *

TBC :3

Apakah ceritanya semakin gaje? Kurasa iya, huhu mian ya otak lagi mentok nih jadi ngetik seadanya gitu deh. Untuk yang request fict ini biar dipanjangin lagi ini sudah aku banyakin sampai 2,7K words T_T haha aku tau ini masih sedikit paling gak, sudah gak sependek dulu kan?:D *alesaan!

Dan aku minta maaf untuk jongin-stan, dia aku bikin pervert disini mian mian *sujud-sujud* tapi pasti jongin akan berubah seiring fict ini berjalan *hoho. Untuk suho yang jadi jahat, chap depan bakalan ada flashback kenapa dia dan kyungsoo bisa kecelakaan.

_Jadi stay tune ya reader-nim!^^_

Aku kaget loh ngeliat reviewan kalian, awalnya aku gak nyangkaaaaa responnya bakal sebanyak ini. Aku mau makasih banget sama kalian yang udah ngereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow fict yang aneh ini.

Jangan lupa untuk review lagi, _makin banyak review, makin cepat update. _Untuk chap depan, aku bakal update asap. Karena jadwalku sebenernya padat bgt huhu T_T *tapi aku gak janji yaa:p. Dan aku juga sangat terbuka dengan kritik/saran kalian mengenai ff ini, asalkan jangan ngeflame/bash yaa.

Btw aku minta doanya dong readers, soalnya besok senin besok aku ada penjajakan ujian nasional. Semoga aja nilaiku bisa memuaskan(?) yang doain bisa masuk surga deeh wkwk

Big thanks to:

**kriswu393, hdkL12, fantaosticpanda, rossadilla17, Fdz1492, oneheartforsuju, fykaisoo, Sexy Rose, , Meee, baekhyunniewife, IkaIkaHun11, ParkOna, OhSooYeol, Guest, yongchan, Ohthehun, RLR14, uwiechan92, BabyBuby, gotheartattack, bbjongin, dyodokyung, love120193, Tsuki Janko, younlaycious88, Liaohuan, ia, opikyung0113, .16, Layeu, megajewels2312, Dela, peach tao, setyonight, Maple fujoshi2309, kimsangraa, siscaMinstalove, GuardMe, rie, guest, Thousand Spring, nana, Aku suka ff, , zhiewon189, Guest, nakamura11, Guest, junghyema, Guest, athali92, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, Shiffa, ShinJiWoo920202, Jenny, ArraHyeri2, CY Destiny, army1004, Iklima alias X-Five, love dio do kyungsoo kyung, Jongin chickenmania**

Mind to RnR?

140+review I will update asap


	4. Tears and Flashback

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, don't like don't read.

* * *

_Cklek~_

_Pintu ruangan autumn 1214 dibuka oleh seseorang, orang itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat kejadian panas yang ada didepannya. Tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa orang yang memasuki ruangan itu tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya._

_Orang itu mencoba tidak membuat dokter itu menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi sebetulnya orang itu tidak usah repot-repot berakting karena jongin sebenarnya tidak menyadari keadaan seseorang itu. dia masih asyik menutup matanya sambil menikmati ciuman sepihaknya._

_5 menit orang itupun tak tahan apabila hanya diam dan melihat adegan dewasa itu. Dia menelan salivanya. Menghirup oksigen, dan.._

"_Ehm" orang itu berdeham. Dan jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Jongin seketika merinding._

_Gawat, jongin ketahuan._

* * *

"Kurang ajar sekali kau jongin, kau mau ku laporkan kepada polisi?"

"Mianhae hyung, kumohon jangan pecat aku! Hukum aku asal jangan dipecat!"

Mata jongin berkaca-kaca, ia tatap hyukjae yang tadi memergokinya yang sedang melakukan hal nista kepada _pasien_nya sendiri.

Saat ini jongin sedang duduk di ruangan hyukjae, sebelumnya dokter senior itu ingin menanyakan tentang operasi sunny kepada jongin, begitu sampai d iruangan jongin hanya ada luna yang sedang duduk sambil mendata informasi pasien. Dan luna berkata jongin sedang berkeliling mengunjungi pasiennya.

Hyukjae terpaksa harus menaiki lift untuk bisa ke ruangan autumn di lantai 4 gedung vvip itu. Begitu sampai, ia memasuki ruangan pasien-pasien jongin dari ruang spring hingga ruangan autumn.

Ketika berjalan di koridor autumn, telinga hyukjae kebetulan mendengar ada suara desahan dari autumn 1214. Karena penasaran, dokter itu memasuki ruangan yang ia curigai itu, dan menemukan pemandangan yang berhasil merusak mata yang (tidak) polos itu.

Hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada jongin terpaksa ia tunda dahulu.

"Mencium dan menindih pasiennya sendiri, siapa yang menyuruhmu seperti itu?"

Suasana semakin tegang, pertanyaan hyukjae sukses membuat jongin semakin merasa terpojokkan, jongin mengaku ia salah. Sebetulnya salahkan saja pada kyungsoo yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya semenjak operasi itu.

"Ini semua salahku hyung, mianhae. Aku memang brengsek" jongin menghapus air mata yang lolos dari mata elangnya itu. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku dari anak ini. Baru saja dia bekerja 1 tahun di rumah sakit ini, dia sudah berani berbuat yang seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung..." jongin kembali membuka suara, jantung jongin sebetulnya sudah berpacu sangat kencang karena ia berhadapan dengan dokter senior di rumah sakit ini.

Jongin tidak mau ia dipecat. Disini gajinya besar dan ia sangat senang berada disini.

Hyukjae hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan jongin, tidak tahukah jongin bahwa ia sangat penasaran dengan keputusan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sunbaenya itu?

Hyukjae tampak sedang berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya, terkadang ia mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali.

Melihat sunbaenya seperti itu sukses membuat jongin semakin nervous. Rasanya jongin ingin sekali jantungnya diberi setrum supaya bisa berdetak normal.

"Jongin? Aku ingin kau bicara jujur"

"Tentang apa hyung?"

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan sex dengannya?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di apartemen suho, ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan suasana apartemen baru milik suho ini. Terkesan mewah (sekali).

Tentu saja, marriot executive itu benar-benar apartemen untuk penduduk urban kelas menengah ke atas dan atas(?)

"Berapa jumlah uang yang terkuras ketika membeli apartemen ini hyung?"

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofanya, sialan empuk sekali. Maka bokongnya ia naik turunkan berkali-kali [loncat-loncat sambil duduk-_-]. Dan melihat suho yang masih melamun di depan televisi.

"54 juta won"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya terkejut, apartemen yang luas ruangannya tak lebih dari 200m2 ini suho beli dengan 3 juta won?!

"Apakah kau melunasinya?"

"Tentu saja"

Kali ini chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, memang bukan hal yang mengejutkan suho bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi bukankah tempat tinggal senilai 54 juta won itu berlebihan baginya?

"Jadi kau kenapa hyung? Tumben sekali memanggilku datang kemari" chanyeol bertanya to the point. Dan tentunya masih asyik dengan kegiatan loncat-loncatnya di sofa berwarna soft cream itu. Dapat chanyeol dengar suho menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku...aku...hampir membunuh kyungsoo"

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya masih cengegesan karena kegiatan childishnya itu mendadak terhenti dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang...terkejut? tidak mungkin! Chanyeol tahu dan berpikir kalau suho itu sangat mencintai kyungsoo dan tidak mungkin suho mencoba meracuni kyungsoo atau bahkan mencoba membunuh kyungsoo dengan menusukkan pedang samurai ke perut kyungsoo atau...

"Yak! Dengarkan dulu, jadi begini..." suho seolah-olah bisa mengerti pikiran chanyeol dan menggeretnya ke balkon apartemen. Angin petang ini cukup membuat suasana tidak semakin canggung, paling tidak...angin sore cukuplah menambah kesyahduan dari curhatan hati suho.

"Aku ingin bercerita kepadamu tentang kyungsoo...berjanjilah kepadaku kau akan merahasiakannya"

"Baiklah"

* * *

Seoul, 03:00p.m (3 sore)

Suho dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman bermain, dan hari ini tepat 4 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan cinta, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua sedang merayakan 4 tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengulum permen gula kapas favoritnya itu, senyum terlihat sangat merekah di bibir kyungsoo, tak sia-sia ia mempercayakan suho yang dahulu sudah berjanji akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Sangat gentleman.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" suho merangkul bahu mungil kyungsoo, senyum juga tidak lepas dari bibir suho yang tipis itu. Suho melirik ke kekasihnya yang sedang asyik dengan cemilan favoritnya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap suho dan mengangguk semangat. _Imut, _pikir suho.

"Hyung...aku ingin naik ituu" kyungsoo memelas pada suho dan menunjuk-nunjuk arena rollercoaster. Suho meneguk salivanya, bisa terlihat dengan jelas arena itu sangat ekstrim dan benar-benar menguji adrenali.

Rollercoaster itu tampaknya memiliki jalur yang panjang, berkelok kelok, dan tajam. Jalurnya juga sangat terjal, rel yang berdiri kokoh itu tampak mengejek suho yang awalnya tidak berani dan tidak sudi menaiki permainan itu.

Tapi melihat kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu, suho tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kyungsoo memang sangat _hyperactive_ kalau sudah berada di taman bermain, wahana yang ekstrim pun bahkan ia sangat berani untuk mencobanya.

Suho tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo membuang bungkus permennya dan ikut mengenggam tangan itu.

Terlihat sangat serasi, tangan suho yang lebih besar dari telapak kyungsoo sangat terlihat pas karena saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bahkan sudah lebih dari 3 kali ibu-ibu mencubit pipi gembul kyungsoo yang memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali kyung..." suho mengacak rambut kyungsoo yang halus seperti bayi. Kyungsoo meringis dan tertawa. Suho sangat senang apabila melihat namjachingunya ini tersenyum seharian.

"Aku sangat bahagia hyung...kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" kyungsoo mengaitkan kembali kedua tangan mereka, suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan mencium kening kyungsoo.

"Aaaww~ imut sekali!"

"Manisnyaaa!"

"Tuh lihat! Pasangan itu saja bisa romantis, tapi kenapa kita tidak?"

"Yaak! Mesum sekali!"

"Ckckck anak muda..."

Beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan suho dan kyungsoo terkesima dan terkagum-kagum oleh kemesraan mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan sangat mencintai satu sama lain, seolah-olah hari ini kyungsoo berhasil di sulap oleh suho untuk tersenyum seharian.

"Kajja kita naik hyung..." kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan suho dan mengajaknya di tempat duduk yang paling depan sendiri. Suho hanya menatap kosong kedepan, dan kyungsoo harus mau terpaksa repot-repot memasangkan _safety─belt_ yang terpasang untuk masing-masing individu.

"Jangan tegang hyung, tenang saja. Seperti aku ini..." kyungsoo tampaknya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati kereta luncur ini. Suho yang dari tadi bermandikan air keringat dingin itu mengangguk, tapi tetap saja suho masih tegang.

Bagaimana tidak tegang, kau berada di kursi yang paling depan. Dan bila dilihat, rel ini tampaknya akan cukup membuatmu mual. Apalagi rollercoaster ini banyak sekali terjalan, tapi suho berusaha tenang dan stay cool dihadapan kyungsoo.

Begitu rollercoaster berjalan, suho berpura-pura santai dan seolah-olah biasa saja akan wahana ini, tapi tidak dengan kyungsoo yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh

"Kyaa! Setelah ini kita akan naik dan tiba-tiba turun dengan kecepatan tinggi!"

"Suho hyung! Lihat! Indah ya pemandangannya?"

"Huuaaa~ seru sekali!"

"Hyung~! Hyung~! Siap-siap ini lah bagian klimaksnya!"

Rollercoaster itu sudah berada di titik tertinggi, dan bersiap untuk meluncur dengan cepat kebawah, benar saja, suho sampai harus memejamkan mata dan melawan rasa takut nya mati-matian.

Sementara kyungsoo malah berteriak senang karena terbawa situasi yang menyenangkan dari wahana ini. Uh, tampaknya seru.

Begitu selesai, suho harus segera ke kamar mandi karena dia mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel toilet umum. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan menghibur suho sekalian meminta maaf.

Suho tentu saja memaafkan kyungsoo, tapi begitu ia melihat wahana boom-boom car, rumah hantu, wahana air, dan sinema 4d mereka masuki semua wahana itu.

Dan terakhir.. sebagai penutup, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana bianglala.

"Jam berapa sekarang hyung?" kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengunyah roti yang tadi suho beli. Suho langsung mengecek ponselnya dan sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Whoa, sekarang jam 5.12p.m soo, tidak terasa kita bermain cukup lama disini"

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala sambil melihat sunset?"

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Sekarang giliran suho yang menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo juga tak kalah semangat dari suho, ia malah mengajak suho berlari mengejar antrean yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Hanya kita berdua hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Bilik ini hanya milik kita berdua, ne?"

BLUSH

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas, dan suho tertawa renyah.

"Lihatlah...pipimu merah sekali" suho mencolek pipi kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo melirik sinis suho dan berusaha mengalihkan matanya menuju pemandangan matahari terbenam itu.

"Bahkan rona merah di pipi mu kalah seksi dengan warna merah sunset itu"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tampaknya dia sangat malu karena terus menerus digoda oleh suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan kyungsoo, menaikan dagunya supaya mereka berdua bisa bertatap muka. Kyungsoo mau tak mau menatap suho, mata bulat nan besar itu berkedip imut, suho semakin gemas dengan perilaku kyungsoo ini.

"Happy 4th anniversary chagiya...saranghaeyo" suho menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir kyungsoo yang menjadi impiannya selama ini. Baru 2 detik bibir mereka bertemu tiba-tiba...

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SUHO KYUNGSOO!"

Teriakan itu menggema hingga ke telinga kyungsoo, merasa janggal dengan kyungsoo, suho menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah sana.

Di bawah, banyak sekali orang-orang membawakan satu bunga primrose berwarna putih pucat yang tumbuh di musim dingin itu tersenyum ke arah bilik mereka, terlihat lebih dari 100 orang yang berbaris rapi dan berteriak seperti itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, ini... unbelieveable.

"Hyung...apakah ini..."

"Ya, aku yang mempersiapkan ini untukmu kyungsoo, apakah ini kurang mewah? Atau kurang apa?"

"Tidak hyung...ini cukup, aku...aku...aku..."

"Ssshh.. sudah, yang penting aku harap semoga hubungan kita bisa langgeng terus, arra?"

"Saranghae hyung! Jeongmal saranghae"

Kyungsoo meraih tubuh suho, mereka berpelukan diatas bianglala itu. Ditemani background sunset semakin menambah kebahagiaan mereka saat itu.

[author nangis darah ngebayangin ini SUDO T_T]

* * *

Suho menghapus air matanya, chanyeol yang daritadi menyimak cerita suho hanya bisa ikut sedih, awalnya ia bingung yang suho ceritakan itu kisah bahagianya saat itu, tapi kenapa suho malah menangis?

"Aku belum selesai cerita yeol...apakah kau masih mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja hyung, lanjutkan saja"

* * *

Petang menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.00p.m, taman bermain juga sebentar lagi ditutup, suho dan kyungsoo masih bergandengan tangan menuju mobil mereka. Tidak sabar untuk menghangatkan diri di mobil lamborghini gallardo silver─milik suho.

"Hyaa dingin sekali ini hyung, nyalakan mesin penghangat dong hyung!" kyungsoo merengek tak sabar pada suho, suho hanya terkekeh dan menyalakan alat penghangat dan menyetel suhu 30 derajat, lumayan untuk menghangatkan tangan mereka yang nyaris membeku.

"Hangat..." kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Suho tersenyum melihat kyungsoo, indahnya ciptaan Tuhan ini dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Suho mencintai kyungsoo setengah mati.

"Kita pulang sekarang ne? Ke apartemenmu" suho menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menancapkan gas ke apartemen kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket tebal milik suho, sementara suho masih sibuk dan berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Tiba-tiba suho dikejutkan oleh truk yang berhenti mendadak di depan membuat suho membantingkan setir ke kiri, sialnya dari arah kiri melaju minibus dengan kecepatan penuh berhasil menghantam mobil suho yang kini menabrak tiang listrik.

Tampaknya belum sampai disitu, truk minyak yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu menabrak sisi pintu penumpang(kyungsoo) sehingga kyungsoo terlempar keluar dan terseret di jalan raya.

Suho sangat panik, sebetulnya tadi kepala suho terkena pecahan kaca, tapi suho masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Suho bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, sementara dari jauh suara sirine ambulan/polisi sudah semakin mendekat, akhirnya suho pun melarikan diri dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara itu.

Suho masih sempat melihat kyungsoo yang tergeletak lemah dipinggir jalan, tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah membuat suho nyeri sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang suho segera masuk ke dalam taxi dan merencanakan untuk segera pindah dari apartemennya untuk menyulitkan penyelidikan polisi.

Paling tidak seperti itu.

* * *

Suho menangis dan terisak sampai kesulitan bernafas, chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya hanya berusaha menenangkan suho yang terlihat sangat egois namun rapuh.

Chanyeol sebetulnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan cerita suho tadi, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa suho berkata

"Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada dirumah sakit, ini semua karena aku. Bahkan ia berhasil membuatku takut dengan...ah bagaimana ya, tadi siang ketika aku ketiduran, sosok kyungsoo datang seolah-olah dia dendam padaku yeol..."

Chanyeol tahu sosok kyungsoo bagaimana ketika ia di kampus ketika kuliah, berkumpul dengan teman-teman dan berkencan dengan suho. Dia merupakan sosok yang lemah, ceria, dan sangat pemaaf.

Tapi, kenapa di mimpi suho tadi kyungsoo membalas dendamnya pada suho?

Beribu pertanyaan masih berada dalam benak chanyeol, ia semakin merasa tidak enak pada suho, tapi secara tidak langsung suho meminta kepada chanyeol supaya...

Melindungi suho.

Suho saat ini tengah bimbang, antara ia menjadi buronan polisi dan ia ingin sekali bertemu dan meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo hingga semua masalah tuntas.

Cklek~

Keheningan mereka buyar ketika seseorang pria berambut blonde dengan menggunakan hoodie berwarna merah masuk dan menyusul suho dan chanyeol.

"Oi lay hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" chanyeol sukses membuat lamunan suho buyar, suho melirik yixing yang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ternyata kau disini, aku juga sangat merindukanmu!" yixing memeluk chanyeol sekilas dan menepuk bahu suho.

"Bagaimana hyung? Sudah kau pikirkan rencanaku?" yixing menatap mata suho yang membengkak karena habis menangis, tampaknya suho masih sedang dilanda galau.

"Kurasa aku masih belum yakin akan rencanamu..." suho menyahut dengan tatapan kosong ke bawah balkon, melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan padat seoul.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tahu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan langsung saja menyahut sambil merangkul bahu suho

"Rencana tentang apa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu yixing tersenyum.

"Suho hyung akan merubah penampilannya habis-habisan. Walaupun tampaknya dia itu seme, tapi lihat saja dandannan seperti uke yang manis. Nanti gaya rambutmu akan diganti, operasi plastik mungkin menjadi salah satu rencanaku, oh iya jangan lupa untuk merubah semua gaya pakaian suho hyung. Semoga saja polisi dapat terkecoh dengan tampilan baru suho hyung"

Chanyeol hanya terbengong dengan wajah idiotnya mendengar ucapan yixing yang panjang dan lebar itu. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali menghela nafas.

Suho hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan─fake smile. Dan masuk ke dalam apartemen karena suhu seoul di malam hari tampaknya akan semakin turun.

"Chanyeol..yixing" suho memanggil kedua sahabat yang lebih muda darinya.

Chanyeol dan yixing yang sedang bercakap-cakap di balkon menoleh ke suho dan menunjukkan ekspresi 'ada – apa'

"Bisakah kalian..menginap disini? Kumohon temani aku dua malam saja"

"Tentu/Baiklah!" keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

.

.

.

"KKAMJONG! KAU MENDENGARKAN PERTANYAAN KU ATAU TIDAK?!" teriakan hyukjae membuat lamunan jongin buyar. Jongin mengerjabkan matanya dan mengontrol nafasnya yang berderu tidak karuan.

Jongin serasa amnesia dadakan, ia tidak ingat apa yang tadi sunbaenya tanyakan.

"Hhh...kau pernah melakukan sex dengannya atau tidak hah?!" hyukjae bertanya tidak sabaran, jongin hanya sanggup mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Siap untuk mendengar hyukjae akan memecatnya.

"Kau...kenapa berani sekali berbuat seperti itu? BAGAIMANA KALAU PIHAK KELUARGA PASIEN TAU? APA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB? SETAN APA YANG MERASUKIMU KKAMJONG?! YOU...SUCH A _FVCKIN DOCTOR!_"

Air mata jongin kembali mengalir deras, hatinya merasa sobek mendengar makian dari hyukjae. Jongin tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya, hingga akhirnya jongin bersimpuh di depan kaki hyukjae memohon-mohon untuk tidak memecatnya.

"Hyung...jangan pecat aku hyung...mianhae...mianhae..."

Hyukjae mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi, setelah ini ia masih banyak urusan dengan pasiennya, hyukjae tau ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meladeni jongin yang terus menerus membuat telinganya berdengung karena ucapaan maafnya.

"Jongin, jangan meminta maaf padaku, aku ingin kau meminta maaf kepadanya saat pasien itu sadar. Berjanjilah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan memecatmu, asal kau bisa merubah sikap dan perilaku. Ini rumah sakit internasional jongin, apa kah itu pantas menggambarkan perilaku dokter disini? Jangan berlagak karena kau bisa bekerja disini, baru satu tahun saja sudah belagu"

"Baik hyung! Kamsahamnida"

"Duduk lagi, aku ingin bertanya tentang operasi lee sun kyu dari autumn itu. Untuk minggu depan tampaknya aku tidak bisa menggantikan operasi itu, bagaimana kalau kau saja?"

"Baiklah hyung, itu urusan mudah. Besok aku juga akan mengoperasi taozi hyung dari autumn dengan kris hyung"

"Aku percaya padamu jongin, jangan buat aku kecewa. Karena bisa saja perilaku mu itu membuat reputasi rumah sakit internasional ini menjadi tidak karuan"

"Arraseo!"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai dirumah, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Mana sudah memperkosa kyungsoo─walaupun gagal. Dan dimarahi hyukjae habis-habisan─walaupun dimaafkan.

"Kyungsoo hyung...you makes me crazy already! Argh! Shit"

Jongin meremas rambutnya kesal, dan tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya.

"Jongin!"

Krystal dengan keadaan mabuk, datang dan melumat bibir jongin secara tiba-tiba.

* * *

TBC =_=

note: 54juta won = 600juta rupiah

Hyaa! Maaf untuk nc belum ada hehe, habisnya ini ide mentoook banget. Bener-bener nulisnya waktu pulang sekolah yang kebetulan masih ada waktu break untuk ngelanjutin ff dengan ide seadanya.

Jadi maaf untuk ff yang gaje ini semakin gak karuan, apa idenya terlalu garing? Kalau bisa saran ide boleh dong yaaa xD

Disini aku mulai munculin konfliknya, ya walaupun si jongong sudah di maafin hyukjae.. Bukan berarti dia berhenti untuk meng'anu-anu' kyungsoo kan? Lihat aja deh chap depan hahaha :p

Curcol dikit nih, author ini sudah mau un, jadi makin sibuk gara-gara nyiapin ujian nasional. Kayaknya bakalan semi─hiatus tapi bakalan diusahain update cepet.

Jangan lupa review yaa, biar aku tahu kurang dan lebihnya ff ini dimana, aku juga terbuka untuk saran yang membangun bukan bash loh.

[sorry untuk typo, belum diedit lagi]

**Big thanks to=**

**kyungie-ya,**** megajewels2312, LuXiaoLu, flower you, opikyung0113, rossadilla17, Aku suka ff, ParkOna, 20Gag, leedongsun3, miszshanty0,5 OhSooYeol, .16, Dobaek, RLR14, Layeu, kriswu393, Fdz1492, IkaIkaHun11, nakamura11, fantaosticpanda, hdkL12, nnukeybum, Liaohuan, 12 ,ShinJiWoo920202, siscaMinstalove, fykaisoo, 12, Tsuki Janko, ia ,BabyBuby, lubaekh, luhan90, Ohthehun, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, ,baekhyunniewife, kimjongwinn, LAB27, ArraHyeri2, zee Konstantin, Jiae, Kkambaek, raetaoris, jessikwang, jitabsoo, blackwhite1214, Iklima alias X-Five, love dio do kyungsoo kyung, Guest, kaisoolovers**

Thank you! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa.


	5. Wide Awake!

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, dont like dont read

* * *

_Jongin menghela nafas lega ketika ia sampai dirumah, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Mana sudah memperkosa kyungsoo─walaupun gagal. Dan dimarahi hyukjae habis-habisan─walaupun dimaafkan._

"_Kyungsoo hyung...you makes me crazy already! Argh! Shit"_

_Jongin meremas rambutnya kesal, dan tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya._

"_Jongin!"_

_Krystal dengan keadaan mabuk, datang dan melumat bibir jongin secara tiba-tiba._

* * *

"Eunngh"

Krystal mendesah keenakan ketika bibir jongin terus membungkam mulutnya dengan lumatan kasar, jongin mengigit bibir tipis krystal dan meneroboskan lidahnya untuk masuk ke goa hangat krystal.

Lidah jongin sangat terampil ketika mengabsen deretan gigi krystal dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut yang masih berbau alkohol.

"J-jonginnhh..."

Krystal tercekat ketika tangan jongin mulai nakal mengelus punggung mulus krystal dari balik kemeja tipisnya, sementara tangan krystal ia kalungkan di leher jongin seraya bibir mereka masih menempel satu sama lain.

Jongin masih betah dengan mainannnya ini, ia terus mencium bibir krystal keenakan hingga kepalanya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri sambil menghirup oksigen. Tangan jongin pun membuka kancing kemeja krystal, sementara yeoja itu membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih.

Lidah jongin turun ke leher krystal dan menghisap leher itu kuat-kuat, menjilat leher itu penuh sensual dan mengigit menggunakan taringnya untuk memberi tanda kissmark dari jongin.

Chu~

Jongin mengecup leher itu kemudian kepalanya ia turunkan lagi hingga mencapai dada krystal yang masih terbalut kain.

Dengan satu tarikan, puting krystal sudah ada didepan mata jongin, sementara sang empu masih memejamkan mata karena menikmati servis dari jongin.

Jongin mulai mencium puting itu dan ia emut kuat-kuat, lidah terampilnya ia gunakan untuk menjilat nipple krystal, sementara tangan yang menganggur itu jongin gunakan untuk mengelus daerah kewanitaan krystal dan meremas payudara krystal.

"Aaahh..uhh...j-jongin..."

Jongin merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika ia masih menyusu pada nipple krystal yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera menarik celana hotpants yang krystal kenakan.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus miss v krystal yang bersih tanpa bulu itu, jongin menyukai ini. Sesuatu yang bersih.

"Aaahhhh..."

Tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan tiga jari kedalam hole milik krystal, ia gerakkan tangannya zig-zag hingga krystal menggelinjang. Tangan jongin masih beraksi di miss v krystal mencari prostat gadis itu,

"T-thereeehh...uuhhh"

Gothca, ia telah menyentuh daging lunak itu, ia tusukkan berkali-kali jari telunjuknya ke prostat krystal hingga..

CROT

Krystal mencapai klimaks, tampaknya dia sudah setengah sadar. Sementara jongin hanya tersenyum licik ke krystal. Jongin tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya ia merangkak menuju kasur dan tidur di samping krystal.

"Hei" jongin kembali menindih krystal dan mengelus surai itu, krystal yang masih bertelanjang itu hanya tersenyum ke arah jongin dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jongin.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini" jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sementara krystal hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas

"Aku menginginkan dirimu kai" jongin hanya diam dan memajukan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin mencium krystal dengan sangat lembut namun tidak ada perasaan dibalik itu semua.

_15 minutes later_

Krystal sudah berpakaian lengkap, namun ia masih tertidur dengan damai di ranjang queen size jongin.

"Maaf, ternyata benar, kau memang wanita murahan. Pantas saja rasa badanmu sedikit berubah, tampaknya kau sudah dijamah oleh banyak pria"

"Entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai rasa tubuh kyungsoo hyung yang polos itu, dan akulah yang membuatnya tidak perjaka ketika ia koma"

"_Damn, i miss you hyung"_

Jongin bergumam tidak jelas, ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena mengantuk. Ia belum tidur, apalagi esok hari ia harus mengoperasi tao bersama partnernya kris.

Jongin akhirnya lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa sekedar untuk mengembalikan staminanya yang memang sangat terkuras habis.

* * *

Pagi pukul **6**, suho, chanyeol dan yixing sedang berada di tepi ruko Namdaemun, banyak sekali stan makanan, pernak-pernik, butik dan mini market. Tapi ketiga orang itu sedang tidak ingin kesana, tujuan mereka adalah ruko yang berada di paling ujung jalan Namdaemun─

─klinik operasi plastik.

"Lay hyung, aku capek. Apa klinik itu masih jauh?" chanyeol membenarkan posisi snapback supreme miliknya, nafas nya tersengal karena terlalu jauh berjalan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sementara yixing dan suho masih saja berjalan.

"Oi lay hyung! Suho hyung!" teriakan ini sukses membuat kedua orang itu melirik chanyeol yang tertinggal lumayan jauh dibelakangnya, jalanan ini masih sepi jadinya tidak ada yang menghiraukan mereka.

"Apa?" yixing hanya menatap malas chanyeol, badan saja yang besar tapi tenaganya sangat kecil. Kalah dengan yixing yang masih kuat berjalan.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan berlari menyusul mereka, dan tak lama mereka sampai di klinik yang yixing maksud.

Perry Plastic─Surgery.

"Ini dia, kita sampai!" yixing berteriak semangat, chanyeol juga tampaknya tidak sabar dengan tampilan baru suho.

Suho daritadi hanya diam tak bersemangat, semenjak mereka bertiga berangkat untuk ke klinik ini, suho tidak berbicara sama sekali. Entah kenapa ia hanya malas untuk berbicara.

"Hyung, kajja kita masuk" yixing menggengam tangan suho dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam klinik. Sejujurnya yixing merasakan hangat ketika tangannya dan suho mengaitkan satu sama lain, jantung yixing berdebar tak karuan, tapi yixing berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool_ di depan suho.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tunggu, suho masih diam membungkam mulutnya, chanyeol justru sedang asyik dengan smartphone milik suho yang memiliki banyak permainan, dan yixing sedang berbicara dengan salah satu perawat di klinik itu.

Tak lama, yixing dan perawat itu masuk ke ruangan dokter─tampaknya. Dan suho masa bodoh dengan itu, ia melirik chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan permainan balap mobil _Need For Speed ─Shift Drive._

Cklek~

Yixing keluar sendirian, suho pun menolehkan kepala nya menuju yixing.

"Ayo hyung, chanyeol" suho mengangguk, chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menyusul kedua orang itu masuk kedalam ruang dokter.

* * *

Luna sedang berkeliling untuk memeriksa pasien jongin, dan ketika ia hendak mengunjungi pasien autumn 1213, ia dikejutkan oleh─

─zitao yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Omo zitao!" dengan cekatan, luna membopong zitao kembali ke ranjangnya, tampak terlihat jelas bahwa zitao habis menangis, terbukti dengan mata zitao yang merah dan berair.

"Noona..." zitao mengusap air matanya, luna hanya menatap sendu pasien yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Kau kenapa zitao-ah? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?" luna tersenyum dan mengelus surai zitao dan menyelimuti badan itu.

"A-aku...ingin mengambil remote tv noona, jam **9** pagi kan ada kungfu panda"

"..."

"Noona yang cantik, ambilin remote disitu dong"

Tao pun beraegyo sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap genit luna

.

.

"Oh baiklah, aegyo mu sangat imut dan unyu taozi-ah"

Luna mengambilkan remote tv yang dimaksud oleh tao dan menyetelkan kungfu panda kesukaan tao hingga keduanya tertawa dan tidak sadar bahwa barusan ada seorang dokter ─yang katanya _the most handsome and talented from galaxy_ memasuki ruangan tao ─autumn 1213.

"Whoa, sunyoung kau disini rupanya?"

Suara itu cukup membuat luna terkejut hingga sedikit terlonjak kaget, akan tetapi tidak dengan pasien unyu alias zitao yang masih asyik dengan tayangan kartun favoritnya itu. Buktinya taozi tidak menghiraukan suara bass itu, justru ia malah fokus dengan Po yang tingkahnya yang terlihat sangat konyol dengan pelanggan di warung / kedai mie milik ayahnya.

[ flashback kungfu panda, hiks kangenn!]

"Eh dokter kris, ada apa?" luna membungkuk pada kris dan tersenyum canggung. Kemudian sedikit merapikan rambut blonde emas yang sedikit berantakan. Kris terkekeh dalam hati walaupun dengan tanpa suara dan tanpa menyunggingkan senyuman─yehet, this is uri cold city guy.

"Aku kira si hitam itu disini, di ruangannya tidak ada. Kupikir dia sedang kontrol pasien" kris mengedikkan bahu dan duduk di sofa, luna hanya duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kasur zitao setelah merasa rambutnya lebih baik tentu saja.

"Tidak, dia belum datang" luna menjawab dan mengecek infus zitao yang tampaknya akan habis, cairan bening itu kini tinggal 4 mili.

Pura pura sibuk maksudnya.

Kris memijat pelipisnya, kris juga memejamkan matanya. Aneh sekali gelagat dokter narsis ini, luna yang merasa janggal pun menghela nafas dan bertanya kepada kris sekedar untuk memecah keheningan.

"Dok, gwenchana?"

Dokter itu mendengar pertanyaan luna, hanya saja ia sedang malas menjawab karena memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi ia menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan singkat.

Mungkin dia lelah.

* * *

"ARGH! SIALAN! Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia kabur?!" chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang kini kukunya ikut memutih. Mata chanyeol tidak lepas dari jendela yang menampakkan jalan raya dari lantai dua klinik itu. bermaksud ingin mencari keberadaan suho yang menghilang secara misterius dan mendadak.

Yixing yang tampaknya juga masih bingung hanya diam dan memperhatikan chanyeol yang tampaknya frustasi dengan menghilangnya suho.

.

.

Flashback

Suho masih diam, sementara yixing dan chanyeol berceloteh tanpa titik maupun koma dari tadi. Sebenarnya suho sedikit tidak suka dengan ide yixing yaitu harus mengoperasi plastic demi menghindari selidikan polisi.

Dan suho langsung menulikan telinganya begitu ia mendengar bisikan yixing kepada dokter yang akan mengoperasi suho.

"dok buat mata suho hyung menjadi lebih besar, pipinya digembulin"

Hollyshit.

Suho langsung meminta izin kepada chanyeol untuk ke kamar mandi, saat ditanya apakah ia mau ditemani, suho berpikir dan memilih alasan ia tidak ingin ditemani mungkin bisa menjadi bumbu kebohongan untuk kabur dari sini.

Berterimakasihlah karena kamar mandi itu ada di lantai dasar, ini semakin membantu suho dalam melancarkan aksinya.

Akan tetapi orang-orang yang berada di lantai dua merasa gelisah kenapa suho belum kembali dalam 15 menit, chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk menyusul suho takut dan khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung?! Eodigga?" chanyeol berteriak di kamar mandi itu, hening tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Ketiga bilik toilet itu bahkan terbuka, kerut di dahi chanyeol pun akhirnya muncul.

Kemana suho hyung?

Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Di kaca wastafel, terdapat sticky notes berwarna merah yang menarik perhatian chanyeol.

_Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau di operasi plastik_

_K-J-M_

Chanyeol meraih sticky notes itu dan membawanya ke atas, lalu menyerahkannya kepada yixing.

"Aku menemukan ini di toilet"

Dan yixing pun hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Suho kabur

flashoff

.

.

Saat ini chanyeol lelah karena terus-terusan memaki suho, ia pun akhirnya duduk di sofa sebelah yixing kemudian memejamkan matanya, capek.

"Kau mau mencari suho hyung?" yixing membuka keheningan diantara mereka. Sementara dokter yang tadi berbicara dengan yixing─wufan harus pergi katanya ada urusan di rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengangguk tapi masih dengan posisi yang sama, tiang itu masih belum membuka matanya. Melihat tingkah chanyeol yang menyebalkan akhirnya lay mencubit lengan chanyeol sekeras ia bisa.

"ARGH SHIT!"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh, ayo kita cari suho hyung"

* * *

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh di bagian bawahnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa─

.

─krystal sedang memainkan penis jongin di bibirnya.

Damn, langsung saja ia menarik penis miliknya dari mulut krystal.

PLAK

Jongin melayangkan tamparan ke pipi krystal, krystal merasa shock dengan kejadian yang mendadak ini.

"K-kai…" krystal memegangi pipinya yang merah dan masih panas karena jongin, satu benih air mata membasahi kelopak matanya dan bersiap akan jatuh.

Jongin membetulkan posisi celananya, dan berdiri membelakangi krystal serta berjalan menjauhi yeoja murahan─baginya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit lagi.

Krystal menggeram kesal dan memilih untuk memporak-porandakan seisi apartemen milik jongin, mulai dari kamar, ruang tengah, bahkan dapur tak di lewati oleh yeoja itu.

Atau mungkin krystal menjadi autis mendadak setelah putus dari kim jongin? Entahlah.

Krystal memandang puas hasil pekerjaannya, apartemen jongin sudah sangat tidak karuan. Dimana piring pecah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dapur, sprei kasur jongin yang sudah berserakan dilepas paksa, serta jangan lupakan buku kedokteran yang ada di meja jongin juga ia coret-coret dengan tinta spidol.

Sarap

.

Jongin daritadi hanya diam memandang pemandangan apartemennya, jongin tau krystal sedang berada di dapur mengacak-acak apapun yang ada disana. Tapi jongin hanya diam dan berusaha membuat krystal tidak tahu bahwa daritadi ia mengawasi dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang aku lakukan? Hingga cobaan yang Kau berikan ini menimpa padaku"

Jongin meneguk salivanya karena mendengar suara pecahan dari dapur, tapi jongin tetap stay cool dengan tidak berusaha membuat ia mengeluarkan suara supaya krystal tidak menyadarinya, kalau jongin ketahuan…

Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja gila itu, jongin terlalu malas memikirkannya.

.

"BYE JONGIN!"

Suara krystal merasuki telinga jongin, ah akhirnya yeoja itu sepenuhnya meninggalkan apartemen jongin,

BRAK!

"Hey krystal-ssi bisakah kau menutupnya lebih keras?"

* * *

[backsound: Zedd ft. Hayley William – Stay The Night]

.

Suho berlari sekencang ia bisa, kakinya terus berlari meninggalkan klinik terkutuk itu jauh-jauh dan tujuannya sekarang adalah seoul international hospital.

Suho ingin menjenguk kyungsoo, ia sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya itu. masa bodoh ia akan dipergok oleh polisi atau bahkan warga sekitar apabila ada yang mengetahui identitasnya.

Dan juga suho sangat berharap pegawai rumah sakit tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Hah capek!"

Suho terhenti di jembatan khusus pejalan kaki, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena terus berlari bahkan tadi ia sempat menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Tentu saja suho tidak memperdulikan makian mereka semua, yang penting tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah sakit dimana kyungsoo dirawat.

Persetan sekali dengan rasa letihnya, suho menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang memastikan chanyeol dan yixing tidak mengikuti atau bahkan mengejarnya. Setelah merasa aman, ia langsung meneruskan perjalanannya.

_Satu blok lagi sampai, semangat!_

Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa ia mulai terngiang-ngiang oleh mimpinya dimana kyungsoo membalas dendam kepada suho dengan menabrakkan tubuh suho ke salah satu mobil.

Suho membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia sampai di gerbang rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum dan masuk ke gedung itu dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih berderu dengan cepat.

Olahraga pagi, lumayan.

Tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan sosok rombongan polisi yang tampaknya akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bisa bahaya kalau mereka mengenal sosok joonmyeon.

Hollyshit, suho langsung berpura-pura sibuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan membenarkan tali sepatu yang kebetulan memang lepas─penyelamat dadakan.

Setelah memastikan polisi itu sudah keluar, ia mencoba untuk tidak tegang dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, supaya perawat disana tidak menaruh curiga pada suho.

"Anyyeong…" sapa suho ramah kepada pegawai costumer service, sementara sang perawat─namja─itu kaget dengan sapaan suho yang mendadak. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap suho dengan tatapan yang─

.

.

.

─merasa familiar?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja itu, suho kembali tersenyum dan memperhatikan nametag yang terpasang di seragamnya dan kembali menghindari kontak mata dengan sang pegawai.

"Aku ingin menanyakan ruang dimana pasien bernama do kyungsoo, byunbaek-ssi"

Sementara namja yang dipanggil byunbaek itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mencari data dari computer yang ada di depannya.

"Dia berada di ruang Autumn 1214, gedung vip disebelah sana err─" ucapan baekhyun terputus karena ia belum mengenal dan mengetahui nama orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kim Joon Myeon" suho tersenyum lega, syukurlah byunbaek ini tidak mengenal siapa suho sebenarnya. Dan ia sengaja menyebutkan nama aslinya supaya byunbaek tidak mengetahui bahwa joonmyeon adalah suho.

Suho yang tega meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian disaat dia nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

"Baiklah joonmyeon-ssi, kyungsoo berada di autumn. Kalau boleh tau anda siapanya kyungsoo? Sejauh ini belum pernah ada satupun yang menjenguk dia" baekhyun tersenyum dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk berantakan di mejanya.

Suho meneguk salivanya kasar, apa iya dia harus menjawab bahwa dia adalah kekasih kyungsoo? Ah mungkin tidak sekarang.

"Bukan, saya teman kuliahnya"

Suho tidak berbohong, memang benar kyungsoo adalah teman kuliahnya.

Ehm, lebih tepatnya teman special.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, suho membalas senyuman baekhyun dan membungkuk pamit untuk segera ke kamar kyungsoo.

Begitu di tengah perjalanan menuju gedung vip..

"Gedung vip itu dimana? Ah bodoh sekali tidak sekalian bertanya pada byunbaek!" suho meratapi kebodohannya sambil terus berjalan siapa tahu ada papan petunjuk untuk gedung vip.

Gotcha! He got it.

Suho tersenyum puas begitu ia menemukan tulisan 'VIP' berada di koridor seberang gedung yang sekarang ia berada. Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung itu dan mencari kamar kyungsoo.

Bodoh, ia tidak tahu dimana autumn itu dimana. Apalagi disini gedungnya tingkat berlantai banyak─sepertinya, jadinya tidak mungkin suho harus mengecek satu persatu.

Dan dewi fortuna juga sedang berpihak padanya, disana terdapat white board penunjuk ruangan-ruangan dan letaknya.

1st floor: Rose

2nd floor: Spring

3th floor: Venus

4th floor: Autumn

5th floor: Loose

"Autumn 1214 lantai empat" suho menggumamkan letak kamar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tak sabar, ia merasa excited sekaligus khawatir terhadap kyungsoo.

'Apakah kyungsoo akan marah ketika aku datang?'

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba menghantui suho, membuat suho jadi minder dan parno sendiri untuk membayangkan jika nanti kyungsoo mengusir suho dari kamarnya? Semoga saja tidak.

Dan kini lift terbuka, suho sudah sampai di lantai 4, ia perlahan berjalan dan matanya ia gunakan untuk mencari-cari autumn 1214.

_Autumn 1211…autumn 1212…autumn 1213…autumn 1214…HAA!_

Suho berteriak dalam hati, senyum tidak henti-hentinya menempel lengket di mulut suho. Semangat hidupnya mendadak terisi kembali begitu ia melihat tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo' pada pintu 1214.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang suho punya, ia menghela nafasnya dan menenangkan deru jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Ia meraih gagang pintu itu dan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

Cklek~

.

Air mata suho langsung jatuh ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang kyungsoo, ia melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan luka lebam dan luka jahitan di sebujur tubuh kyungsoo.

Suho mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang itu dan meraih tangan kyungsoo yang tidak diinfus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat kyungsoo yang seperti ini, suho ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang melihat kyungsoo yang…koma.

Dan kyungsoo koma juga gara-gara suho.

Hati suho merasa terkoyak, kyungsoo tampak tenang dalam tidur panjangnya. Paling tidak kyungsoo belum mati sehingga ia masih bisa meminta maaf dulu bukan?

[maaf kyung umma, cuma kidding!]

Suho menghapus air matanya dan memperhatikan kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Walaupun keadaanmu seperti ini, kau masih cantik kyung..ireona! Bangun kyung…maafkan hyung, hyung memang berengsek"

Suho mencium kening kyungsoo, lama sekali hingga air matanya menetes di kening kyungsoo. Ia melampiaskan rasa cinta dan rasa sayangnya pada kekasihnya ini, suho sangat merasa gila apabila tidak ada kyungsoo disisinya.

Tidak ada kyungsoo yang menemaninya bermain game, tidak ada kyungsoo di kampus, tidak ada kyungsoo dalam list 'recent call' di ponsel suho.

Dan tidak ada senyuman kyungsoo berhasil membuat suho menjadi semakin sedih.

Suho melepaskan ciuman di kening kyungsoo dan membelai pipi kekasihnya dengan sayang dan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku akan berada disini sampai kau bangun, kau tahu kyung? Aku sangat lelah berlari dari klinik perry demi bisa menemuimu disini. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suho tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku dan beri aku kesempatan kedua. Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hati dan seluruh hidupku, aku akan melindungimu dan akan membuatmu bahagia tidak seperti ini…"

Suho merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir indah, suho menghapus air matanya dan mengibaskan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Suho masih tersenyum pahit, dan ia kini beralih ke badan kyungsoo yang semakin kurus.

Wajah kyungsoo juga terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan bibirnya sampai berwarna putih karena saking rendahnya darah yang ada ditubuhnya.

Suho kembali menatap kyungsoo, dan kembali mencium kening kyungsoo, dan kedua tangan suho ia gunakan untuk mengelus kedua pipi gembul yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini.

Chu~

Bibir suho menempel di kening kyungsoo hampir satu menit, bahkan suho sampai memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena ia saking merindukan kyungsoonya ini. Tangannya juga mengelus pipi itu, masih terasa sangat lembut seperti biasa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu" suho melepaskan ciuman di kening kyungsoo dan akhirnya suho tertidur di samping ranjang kyungsoo. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menjadi bantal di ranjang itu.

Suho memejamkan matanya, ia sangat lelah.

_12 second later_

Seorang yang berada di dekat suho itu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan matanya ini. Entah kenapa ia bisa terbangun, hanya saja ia merasakan damai sebelum ia siuman seperti ini.

Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang berat kini berada di sebelah kanannya.

Matanya menoleh ke kanan, ia tersenyum pahit begitu ia tahu bahwa suho yang berada disebelahnya. Ia mengangkatkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut suho.

Suho yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap terkejut dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Jangan bilang kalau itu hantu lagi!_

Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan suho membulatkan matanya bahkan hampir keluar karena saking lebarnya ia membulatkan mata itu. Sedetik kemudian suho tersenyum.

"Kyungie…kau sudah sadar?" kyungsoo tersenyum lemas menatap suho yang terkejut.

* * *

TBC! :3

Reader-nim maafff idenya garing soalnya aku bener-bener lagi blank banget nih, butuh seminggu nyelesain ini gara-gara gak ada ide yang melintas di benakku(?). Jadi maaf yaa:(

Aku tau kok ff nya semakin kesini semakin jelek, maaf yaa awalnya aku bingung mau dilanjut terus atau engga, tapi begitu liat reviewan kalian yang minta buat ngelanjutin ya sudah aku lanjutin ^^

By the way, aku minta saran dari jalan cerita ff ini dong, author bener-bener bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana lagi. Tapi diusahain bakal nyari inspirasi dari komik-komik jepang atau lagu western deh:^)

Karena jujur aja aku dapet ide ini dari lagunya Let Me Go dari Avril wakaka. Gak nyambung memang, tapi begitu denger lagu itu aku langsung dapet gambaran buat ngelanjutin fict ini.

Jadi aku minta review kalian lagi, aku terbuka banget sama saran kalian mengenai kurang dan lebihnya dari fict ini. Asalkan yang membangun bukan semacam bash.

Oh iyaa dan aku juga minta doanya dong deket lagi author ada ujian praktek mungkin bakal SEMI─HIATUS dulu.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**I was a Dreamer****, ****LAB27****, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****Dela****, ****wereyeolves****, ****ChenMinDongsaeng14****, ****baekhyunniewife****, ****OhSooYeol****, ****Guest****, ****Jung Eunhee****, ****hwangpark106****, **** .16****, ****ArraHyeri2****, ****nnukeybum****, ****ryanryu****, hdkL12, ia, , kyeoptafadila, tsuki janko, 20Gag, t.a, shinjiwoo920202, love dio do kyungsoo kyung, layeu, 12, babyxing, rossadilla17, kaisoolovers, zee konstantin, aku suka ff, opikyung113, flower you, vanhunhan2, jessikwang, miszshanty05, oneheartforsuju, younlaycious88, setyoningt, megajewels2312, ikaikahun11, kimjongong**

Mind to Review again?


	6. Random Thoughts

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, dont like dont read

* * *

_Seorang yang berada di dekat suho itu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan matanya ini. Entah kenapa ia bisa terbangun, hanya saja ia merasakan damai sebelum ia siuman seperti ini._

_Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang berat kini berada di sebelah kanannya._

_Matanya menoleh ke kanan, ia tersenyum pahit begitu ia tahu bahwa suho yang berada disebelahnya. Ia mengangkatkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut suho._

_Suho yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap terkejut dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. _

_Jangan bilang kalau itu hantu lagi!_

_Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan suho membulatkan matanya bahkan hampir keluar karena saking lebarnya ia membulatkan mata itu. Sedetik kemudian suho tersenyum._

"_Kyungie…kau sudah sadar?" kyungsoo tersenyum lemas menatap suho yang terkejut._

* * *

Suho masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, siapapun tolong setrum Suho sekarang. Dia masih terkejut dan tidak percaya kalau…. Kyungsoo sudah sadar!

Dan, kyungsoo juga sadar karena suho! Bukankah itu hebat?

Suho tersenyum kikuk ke kyungsoo, dia belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu tidak bosan-bosannya menatap lembut suho, membuat Suho sangat senang sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Bayangan Suho ketika ia dibenci oleh Kyungsoo di dalam mimpinya waktu itu sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, Kyungsoo justru terus tersenyum ke Suho.

"Apakah…kau merasa baikan?"

Suho mengelus poni yang menghalangi dahi Kyungsoo, kemudian mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan sekali, sekaligus memberikan senyum tipis ke Suho.

"Ne…hyung"

Kyungsoo pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Suho tersenyum maklum, tampaknya ia masih mengantuk atau pengaruh obat mungkin kyungsoo masih sangat lelah dan juga masih membutuhkan istirahat, suho memakluminya.

Yang penting, Kyungsoo sudah sadar dan mau berbicara pada Suho itu sudah lebih dari cukup∙∙

Kyungsoo tampak tenang ketika tertidur, tiba-tiba bayangan yixing dan chanyeol kembali menghantui pikiran Suho.

_Apakah_…_mereka mencariku?_

_Apa iya aku harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri?_

_Ah! Aku bisa menitipnya pada Byun─Baek!_

_._

Suho akhirnya keluar dari ruangan autumn 1214, dan berjalan menuju meja Byunbaek yang dimaksud oleh Suho.

Suho berjalan dengan wajah sumringah menempel lekat pada senyuman suho, bahkan ia sampai menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang mungkin menganggapnya gila. Suho tampaknya terlalu bersemangat.

.

Baekhyun sedang melamun di mejanya, tatapan matanya sangat kosong dan sayu, tampak tidak semangat bekerja hari ini, Suho pun menggebrak mejanya seraya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran 'Byunbaek' yang seperti hantu ini.

"YA~ PABBO!" suho memukul keras-keras meja Baekhyun kemudian duduk manis di kursi yang ada di depan meja itu.

"…" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu ia sadar, JoonMyeon mengagetkannya dan berhasil membuatnya tidak melamun lagi, ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat JoonMyeon terkekeh.

"Ya! Apa maumu? Mengagetkan saja!" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menyetel kamera depan untuk melihat penampilannya, ah eyeliner itu tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Aku bisa meminta tolong padamu tidak, byunbaek?" Suho kembali kepada nada seriusnya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'Hey─kasihani─aku'

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja, menatap Joon myeon kembali.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap malas orang yang berhasil membuat moodnya buruk 3 menit yang lalu, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya Baekhyun pun kembali meraih eyeliner yang berada di tas nya.

"Jagakan kyungsoo untukku, ya?" Baekhyun yang tengah mempoleskan eyeliner itu hanya menggumam mengiyakan, padahal Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang Joon Myeon katakan. Pikiran Baekhyun terfokuskan ke cermin kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"TERIMAKASIH BYUNBAEK!" Suho berteriak, dan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Tidak tahukah Suho, Baekhyun sampai terkejut mendengar teriakan bodoh mu itu? dan eyeliner itu menghias dahi tidak berdosa Baekhyun karena gerakan refleks tangan itu bergerak indah menuju dahinya.

"YA! EYELINERKU!"

* * *

Jongin tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, hari ini ia akan mengoperasi dua pasiennya─kyungsoo dan taozi. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas karena kejadian tadi pagi yang sukses membuat mood jongin memburuk, jongin bergidik ngeri mengingat krystal karena seenaknya melakukan hal seperti itu.

_Benar-benar wanita murahan─_pikir jongin.[no bash!]

Tapi ia mencoba buang jauh pikiran itu, berusaha untuk segera fokus kembali pada jalanan dan mempercepat laju mobil itu.

"Ah aku rindu pada _dia_" jongin tersenyum sendiri dan tersipu mengingat _seseorang_ yang telah mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

_Seseorang_ yang telah berhasil membuat Jongin berada di luar kendali akal sehatnya.

_Seseorang_ yang menghantui pikiran nya, dan selalu hadir di mimpi indah Jongin.

_Seorang_ pasien barunya,

Do Kyung Soo.

_._

_._

_._

Jongin semakin merekahkan senyumnya ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit, langkah kakinya ia sengaja di cepatkan, karena jongin sangat rindu kepada Kyungsoo.

Sebelumnya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar pasien-pasien Jongin yang lain. Termasuk Tao.

"Oi∙∙baekhyun hyung!" jongin duduk di kursi─di kursi yang Suho duduki─dan Baekhyun memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan─menurut Jongin.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab sapaan Jongin dengan malas-malasan, dan terkesan dingin. Oh, jangan lupakan nada sinis dan kesal yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun ini. Hingga membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, biasanya Baekhyun akan bersikap ramah dan friendly kepada siapa saja, tapi entah ada yang berbeda pada dia pada hari ini.

Jongin yang tidak ingin jadi korban badmood Baekhyun, berusaha untuk langsung to the point.

"Apa kyungsoo hyung baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan taozi hyung?" tanya Jongin yang langsung di jawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan lemah.

Jongin menghela nafas kecewa, dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih melamunkan…sesuatu?

.

Cklek~

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan Autumn 1214, awalnya Jongin ingin mengontrol tao terlebih dahulu, namun entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pasien nya ini.

Jongin tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok kyungsoo masih terbaring lemas dengan mata yang terpejam erat, bibir yang mengerucut 2 cm. Jongin terkekeh gemas dan mengacak rambut poni kyungsoo.

"Annyeong hyung! Hari ini kau akan aku operasi kembali, sebetulnya aku ingin kau cepat pulih dan sadar. Ayolah hyung, aku menyukaimu! Siapa tahu nanti kita bisa melakukan sex disini?"

_Jongin, hentikan._

Jongin meneguk salivanya kasar begitu ia mendapat pikiran mengenai sex, jongin sebetulnya masih mau melakukan hal nista itu jika dokter hyukjae tidak mengancamnya lagi.

"Sial, dokter tua sialan!" jongin menggeram kesal dan menghela nafasnya kasar.

Jongin kembali menatap kyungsoo, sangat lekat. Bahkan setiap detail dari wajah kyungsoo tidak luput dari mata elang milik dokter jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lemah dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang, ia menatap kyungsoo nanar, dan kembali mengelus pipi gembul favoritnya itu.

Tangan kanan jongin menahan tengkuk kyungsoo, dengan keberanian yang jongin punya ia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah tertidur damai kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum sebelum kedua bibir itu menempel.

Jongin mengecup bibir itu, menyesapnya perlahan takut menyakiti kyungsoo dan menjilat bibir atas kyungsoo dengan sensual. Kemudian jongin kembali mengecup bibir itu dan menarik bibir bawah kyungsoo dengan giginya untuk ia kulum.

"Hhhmm…"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia terlalu menikmati ciuman ini. Bibir bawah kyungsoo yang masih terkulum di bibir jongin, kali ini sedikit bengkak karena ada beberapa bekas gigitan kecil.

Jongin membuka paksa mulut kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, dan memasukkan lidahnya menuju mulut kyungsoo untuk menjelajahi goa hangat itu, saliva kyungsoo, lidah kyungsoo, langit-langit mulut, bahkan gigi kyungsoo, terasa sangat manis di lidah jongin.

Bibir lihai jongin mengulum lidah kyungsoo, French kiss ini tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di paha kaki kyungsoo yang sedikit bergerak.

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan melepas ciuman itu, ia menatap tak percaya manusia yang ada di depannya ini.

"Apa iya kyungsoo hyung sudah bangun? Seharusnya ia membuka kedua matanya, tapi ini kenapa tidak ya? Apakah kyungsoo hyung terangsang dengan ciumanku?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Yixing dan Chanyeol kali ini sedang menyantap sarapannya di salah satu kedai kue di pinggiran Namdaemun, chanyeol masih asyik menyantap oreo cakenya, terbukti dengan beberapa bekas oreo yang masih belepotan di sisi kanan kiri mulutnya.

Yixing memesan red velvet, sebenarnya ini adalah cake favorit suho yang bisa yixing buat sendiri, ia ingat ketika suho memujinya mati-matian karena red velvet buatan yixing berhasil membuat suho tersenyum.

BLUSH

Yixing tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat wajah suho yang saat itu sangat menggemaskan, namun…

"Hyung, cakenya buat aku saja _ne?_ kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" chanyeol sang perusak suasana, membuat yixing sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap chanyeol malas. Chanyeol yang merasa janggal dengan yixing hanya mampu diam, dan lebih memilih meneruskan makannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo" yixing menatap lurus keluar dari jendela kecil kedai itu, menatap suasana seoul di pagi hari. Chanyeol hanya menggumam 'iya' dan yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Apa menurutmu Suho hyung sudah menjenguk Kyungsoo?" chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan yixing, alis chanyeol bertautan bingung dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Entah hyung, lebih baik cepat habiskan cake mu sebelum sendokku ini menyapu bersih piringmu" chanyeol nyengir kuda, yixing mengendus kesal.

"Baiklah, diamlah kau idiot" yixing menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, oh sungguh menggelikan.

* * *

Kris masih duduk di ruangannya, setelah bertemu dengan tao entah kenapa kris menjadi tidak sabar untuk segera mengoperasi pasien jongin itu. Mungkin melihat tao yang tertawa lepas saat menonton kungfu panda tadi berhasil membuat otak kris penuh dengan –taozi, taozi, taozi, Huang Zi Tao!

"Kuharap panda itu tidak kabur seperti pasien yang tadi pagi, semoga"

Kris menautkan alisnya, ia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Kaki tao sedang bermasalah, dan tao tidak bisa berjalan.

Bagaimana tao akan kabur? Hipotesis yang sangat sempurna, dr. Kris.

.

Jongin masih berada di ruangan Kyungsoo, ia masih bingung dengan gerakan mendadak dari Kyungsoo ketika Jongin masih mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tapi…Kyungsoo masih belum sadar, tapi kenapa kaki Kyungsoo tadi…

"Yak! Kim Jongin kau tadi dicari oleh Dokter Kris itu, cepat temui dia!"

Jongin langsung memasang wajah malas ketika suara itu kembali membuat telinganya berdengung, teriakan Luna di pagi hari sungguh sarapan terindah yang pernah Jongin alami.

"Diamlah, kau membuat berisik koridor autumn dengan teriakan mengerikanmu itu noona" luna cemberut, jongin melirik sinis luna. Luna menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan jongin yang masih betah menatap Kyungsoo yang masih belum kunjung bangun.

Jongin mengenggam erat tangan kanan kyungsoo (yang tidak di infuse), dan mencium punggung tangan itu lama sekali.

Chu~

Jongin tersenyum, dan mengecup pipi gembul itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian kembali, di autumn 1214.

.

Kyungsoo sebetulnya sudah sadar ketika teriakan luna itu membangunkannya, namun mata Kyungsoo sangat berat untuk dibuka karena kyungsoo memang masih mengantuk.

Sampai ia merasakan seseorang bertangan hangat mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mengecup punggung tangan kyungsoo. Sungguh kyungsoo sangat nyaman ketika ia diperlakukan seperti itu, kemudian tak lama kemudian ia merasakan bibir yang hangat juga menyentuh pipinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membayangkan seseorang yang memperlakukan ia dengan manis dan special tersebut, ciuman itu sangat membuat kyungsoo senang.

Walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, perlakuannya sangat berbeda dengan Suho.

Suho….

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, bau rumah sakit menusuk hidungnya, namun apalah dayanya kali ini, berdiri saja kyungsoo tak mampu.

Ia tersenyum kecut ketika ia sadar, ia sendirian di sini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya, sudah nasibnya kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak ada yang menjenguk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa, hingga akhirnya kedua mata bulatnya meneteskan air mata, kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak ada yang mencintaiku…"

Kyungsoo kembali membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap pakaian yang tengah ia pakai saat ini.

Sweater tebal berwarna putih berlengan sangat panjang dan celana khas rumah sakit, tipis dan sangat dingin. Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa pakaian yang ia pakai ini sangat aneh dan bertolak belakang?

Masa bodoh dengan itu, kyungsoo menoleh ke meja nakas di sebelah kanan nya. disana ada apel merah. Buahnya sudah dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil 3 potong, ia melahapnya perlahan karena lidahnya merasa asing dengan rasa apel.

'Apel, buah kesukaan suho hyung'

Kyungsoo tersenyum yang dipaksakan mengingat suho adalah orang yang pertama ia lihat saat paska kecelakaan itu.

Kyungsoo meringis membayangkan itu semua, badannya ngilu mengingat memori yang pahit itu, dan sebetulnya kyungsoo tidak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya bahwa Suho melarikan diri dari kecelakaan itu.

Yang kyungsoo tahu untuk sekarang, suho juga menjadi korban kecelakaan dan suho sudah sembuh total. Dan kyungsoo sudah koma sangat lama.

Hipotesis yang sedikit masuk akal, namun sebenarnya bukan itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo meringis ketika ia menggerakan kedua lehernya untuk stretching, lehernya sangat gatal dan sedikit perih. Padahal kyungsoo merasa lehernya tidak begitu mengalami kerusakan fatal di kecelakaan itu.

Kyungsoo memijat perlahan leher itu, namun entah kenapa sensasi hangat itu kembali terasa. Sensasi hangat di mana dapat menghangatkan hati kyungsoo, namun entah siapa kyungsoo tidak mengetahui nya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan sensasi hangat, rahang dan lehernya tiba-tiba terasa geli dan sedikit perih juga, kyungsoo merasa asing dengan ini. Entah benar atau bukan, kyungsoo berpikir seseorang sudah melakukan ini namun pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Masa iya, seseorang di luar sana memperkosa pasien yang sedang sakit?!"

Oh kyungsoo, seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Apa reaksimu?

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju ruangan Kris, sebetulnya ruangan Kris berada tidak jauh dari ruangan Jongin. Hanya berjarak 2 koridor maka ruangan Kris berada paling pojok koridor dengan stiker planet saturnus pada pintunya, dan tulisan 'DR. KEVIN KRIS' berwarna hitam dengan gambar naga disampingnya.

Sedikit childish, but this is uri cold city doctor.

Begitu sampai, jongin membuka kenop pintu dan masuk tanpa permisi atau mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Sudah kebiasaan jongin apabila ingin memasuki ruangan Kris tanpa harus membuang waktu mengetuk pintu.

Kris yang tengah memejamkan matanya tidur tidak menghiraukan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, kris sudah tahu bahwa itu Jongin. Dan kris menunggu reaksi Jongin terhadapnya, tinggal menunggu waktu…

1 menit, jongin masih berdiri di depan meja kris. kepala kris menyandar pada kursi raksasanya, dan kaki kris berada di atas meja layaknya seorang Bos.

5 menit jongin akhirnya lelah dan duduk di sofa ruangan kris, jongin memperhatikan ruangan yang sedikit berbeda, cat ruangan ini menjadi biru pucat, dan omong-omong, kris mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi putih seperti uban.

10 menit jongin menggeram kesal, kris masih sangat menikmati alam mimpinya yang indah, dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan bercampur emosi…

BRAK!

"YAK! DOKTER NAGA!" teriak Jongin frustasi, kedua tangan itu menjewer kedua telinga kris. namun….

"Hng? Diamlah, aku ingin tidur" kris menjawab malas-malasan, dan jongin gemas.

"Padahal operasi taozi hyung akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, ya sudahlah aku duluan" jongin membungkuk pada kris yang masih memejamkan matanya, dan menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

BRAK

"MWO?! TAOZI?!"

.

Jongin tersenyum dipaksakan ketika ia merasa seseorang merangkul bahunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa merinding kalau sudah melihat kerabatnya seperti ini.

"Bilang dong kalau operasi taozi bentar lagi dimulai" kris mencolek pundak jongin, kris sangat semangat dan tidak sabar melihat pasien itu tertidur pulas karena efek bius dan kris akan puas melihat wajah damai itu.

"Bodoh, kau dokter terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal. Sudahlah, kita langsung menuju ruang operasi, taozi hyung sudah di sana" jongin berjalan lebih cepat dari kris, kris tentunya mengejar jongin dengan mudahnya.

Kris berlari sangat cepat, dan jongin menatap dokter gila itu dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju ruangan operasi sendirian, ia memperhatikan baekhyun dari jauh yang masih betah pada posisi melamunnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan operasi sambil berlari kecil.

BUGH

"Ah! Bodoh, jalan pakai mata!" jongin mengelus lututnya yang menggesek lantai rumah sakit, memang tidak luka namun nyerinya itu loh.

Namja yang menabrak jongin membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Mianhamnida, sungguh aku tidak sengaja" jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung berlari menyusul kris yang mungkin sudah sampai di ruang operasi.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tanyakan ruangan Kyungsoo!"

.

.

Yixing dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo di SIH (Seoul International Hospital), setelah mereka turun dari halte bus, yixing berjalan sangat cepat membuat chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya tertinggal sangat jauh.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!" chanyeol berteriak dari belakang sambil membenarkan posisi snapbacknya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Yixing menghela nafas malas, bagaimana bisa badan sebesar chanyeol hanya memiliki tenaga yang kalah jauh darinya?

Yixing terpaksa menunggu chanyeol datang menyusul, kemudian yixing berjalan dengan pelan-pelan membuat chanyeol tersenyum lebar ke arah yixing.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, kau mengerikan" yixing mendecih kemudian menarik tangan panjang itu dan menggeretnya masuk ke rumah sakit yang sudah ada di depan mata.

.

Yixing terlebih dahulu masuk, ia memperhatikan keadaan rumah sakit sementara chanyeol…

Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, bahkan chanyeol sampai memejamkan matanya karena ia sangat lelah, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, melihat yixing yang terlalu bersemangat itu membuat chanyeol acuh.

Pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang sedang melamun, seseorang ber eyeliner itu menatap kosong lurus, chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekati namja yang chanyeol tahu bekerja sebagai 'resepsionis'

"Hey!"

"HYAAAA!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, chanyeol terkekeh. Namun baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya begitu ia mendengar suara….

Park Chanyeol, hoobae yang suka Baekhyun perhatikan saat jam makan siang di kantin kampus.

Kali ini, orang itu ada di depannya?! Apakah ini mimpi?! Seseorang tolong cubit Baekhyun sekeras mungkin, supaya ia sadar dari mimpinya~

"ARGH! BODOH!" Baekhyun mengelus tangan kirinya yang barusan saja dicubit chanyeol, chan Baekhyun mengelus tangan kirinya yang barusan saja dicubit chanyeol, sementara sang tersangka hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Chanyeol-ah! Tanyakan ruangan Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan yixing langsung membuat chanyeol bungkam, ia berdeham sebentar dan memasang wajah seriusnya. Namun, ia hanya terlihat semakin konyol di mata Baekhyun.

"Ruangan do kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menganga, entah kenapa ia merasa teringat oleh seseorang mendengar nama itu…

"Autumn 1214!" baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat, chanyeol terhentak ke belakang dan tersenyum ke baekhyun dan…

Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun.

Seseorang, tolong cubit baekhyun dari mimpinya ini!

* * *

Jongin dan Kris sedang berada di ruangan operasi, mereka berdua tampak serius dan terkadang berdiskusi melalui tatapan mata *emang ada?-_-* dan terus bekerja tanpa banyak berbicara.

Tangan raksasa kris memegang pergelangan kaki tao, sementara jongin dengan perlahan menjahit kulit itu. jongin sangat fokus, matanya menatap tajam jahitan di kaki taozi yang rapi, jongin melepas maskernya, begitu pula dengan kris dan beberapa perawat lain.

"Selamat Dokter Kim, anda berhasil! Dokter Kris!" sorak beberapa perawat, jongin tersenyum dan kris masih dengan posisi stay coolnya, jongin mendecih dan mengusir perawat-perawat itu dari ruangan operasi.

"Melelahkan" jongin melemaskan kedua tangannya, tangannya tiba-tiba merasa kesemutan setelah menjahit kaki tao. Kris mengangguk dan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok tao.

"Terima kasih kris, youre the best-eu" kris terkekeh. Jongin mendengus, lafal bahasa inggirsnya tidak begitu bagus. Dan jongin menyadari itu, sehingga ucapan jongin mungkin sedikit konyol terdengar di telinga kris.

"Kupikir kau masih harus mengoperasi 1214" kris menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menepuk bahunya. Jongin menatap kris yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau mengerikan ketika tersenyum seperti itu wahai kkamjong" kris terkekeh dan jongin meninju lengan kekar kris. kris hanya menjorok jongin keluar dari ruangan operasi.

Kris tersenyum senang begitu hanya tinggal ia berdua dengan tao disini. Kris mengelus surai tao kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Hey, kau akan menikah denganku"

* * *

Yixing dan Chanyeol masih kebingungan mencari autumn, buktinya mereka masih berada di koridor lantai dasar dan masih kalang kabut mencari Autumn.

"Permisi, apa kau mengetahui ruangan autumn?" chanyeol bertanya kepada seorang nenek nenek yang tengah duduk di kursi roda, namun nenek itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan chanyeol intens.

Chanyeol merinding, tiba-tiba dari belakang nenek itu ada perawat yeoja yang geli dengan sikap chanyeol.

"Mianhae oppa, nenek ini tuli…"

Chanyeol nyengir, kemudian pergi menyusul yixing yang berada 10 langkah di depannya.

"Hyung! Lihat, itu ada tulisan caffe!" chanyeol menggelayut manja di lengan yixing, membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka ilfeel, dan yixing hanya memberikan tatapan

'dia-bukan-teman-saya!'

"Berhentilah seperti itu bodoh, kita harus mencari autumn sampai ketemu!" yixing berteriak, muncrat. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hyung! Itu autumn, kajja~"

.

Jongin memasuki ruangannya, dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian dokter yang barusan di laundry dan tertata rapi di sofa jongin, berterima kasihlah kepada luna yang mau merapihkan ini semua.

"Sebaiknya aku mengoperasi kyungsoo hyung nanti malam saja, aku ingin mengecek sehun dan sunny noona"

Jongin keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan bergegas menuju autumn. Ruangan sehun dan sunny.

Begitu jongin sampai di autumn, ia melihat pintu 1214 terbuka, jongin mengerutkan dahi. Apakah ada seseorang yang menjenguk kyungsoo?

Atau jangan-jangan dia itu kekasih kyungsoo yang jahat itu?!

"Sabar jongin, jangan mudah negative thinking. Mungkin mereka sahabatnya. Lebih baik kusapa dulu"

Jongin memasuki 1214, berhasil membuat yixing dan chanyeol kaget setengah mati.

Yixing sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain ponselnya, sementara chanyeol asik mengganti-ganti channel televisi.

"Annyeong…teman dari Kyungsoo?"

Yixing menoleh, jongin tersenyum. Rupanya dia pria yang tadi ia tabrak, chanyeol masih asyik menonton drama korea, dan jongin juga memperhatikan kyungsoo yang masih koma dan memejamkan mata.

"Annyeong Lay imnida, dia chanyeol. Kami teman dari Kyungsoo, apakah kau dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo?" yixing bertanya ramah, jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, saya dokter Kim. Jadi kalian baru pertama kali menjenguk Kyungsoo kemari?" jongin bertanya, namun matanya tidak lepas dari kyungsoo. Uh-oh.

"Entahlah, kurasa kekasihnya tadi sudah kesini. Firasatku berkata begitu" yixing tersenyum, menampilkan salah satu dimple pada pipi kanannya. Jongin merasa tidak senang, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka apabila kekasih kyungsoo itu datang kemari menjenguk kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Annyeong lay-ssi, chanyeol-ssi" jongin membungkuk ramah, dan yixing chanyeol akhirnya juga membungkuk sopan ke jongin.

* * *

Andai yixing dan chanyeol tahu, saat ini kyungsoo sangat tersiksa, sungguh ia sangat ingin terus membuka matanya dan tidak berpura-pura tidur seperti ini, ia bahagia dan senang ketika yixing dan chanyeol datang menjenguknya, namun entah sihir apa kyungsoo ingin berakting dengan terus memejamkan matanya.

Mata kyungsoo lama-lama pegal dan gatal apabila terus-terusan seperti ini, kyungsoo tidak mengantuk dan dia lapar. Bahkan kyungsoo merasa gatal, tampaknya ia juga belum di mandikan.

Akhirnya kyungsoo mencoba sabar dan memilih untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Hyung, kau bilang firasatmu berkata suho hyung sudah kemari?" chanyeol bertanya, yixing dapat di dengar oleh kyungsoo menghela nafas ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa begitu, aku penasaran. Apakah dia akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada kyungsoo nanti?" yixing kembali bertanya, chanyeol tampak berpikir dan raut wajahnya sangat menggemaskan untuk sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja iya, namun tentu saja menunggu kyungsoo hyung sembuh total. Tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini suho hyung bercerita yang sesungguhnya kepada kyungsoo" chanyeol menjawab mantab. Yixing mengangguk.

"Hyung, apa menurutmu kyungsoo akan marah kepada suho hyung jika ia tahu bahwa suho hyung meninggalkannya sendirian saat di tkp kecelakaan itu?" chanyeol bertanya sambil mengganti channel, dan yixing mengerutkan alisnya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Kurasa kyungsoo akan sedikit kecewa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan kyungsoo. Dan suho hyung memang salah, kenapa ia terlalu egois saat itu untuk lebih meninggalkan kyungsoo supaya ia tidak ditangkap atau dijebloskan ke penjara? Kupikir selama ini suho hyung mencintai kyungsoo. Padahal mereka baru saja anniversary" yixing berucap panjang lebar, chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

.

Kyungsoo? Ia menangis dalam hati. Sesak, kecewa, dan tidak percaya.

* * *

TBC!

Maaf ya readers aku akhir-akhir ini memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya persiapan Ujian, jadinya you know laa~ jadinya baru sempet bikin fict malming doang, dan ini fict aku ketik dalam 2 jam aja. Kalau fict nya jelek, maaf yaa. Ini sudah aku panjangin sampai 3,7k words kok(?)

Dan jangan lupa review lagi ya, aku terbuka dengan kritik saran kalian yang membangun. No bash okaaay!

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

kaisooholic


	7. Complicated

Fvckin Doctor

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, others

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Its yaoi, dont like dont read

* * *

"Hyung, apa menurutmu kyungsoo akan marah kepada suho hyung jika ia tahu bahwa suho hyung meninggalkannya sendirian saat di tkp kecelakaan itu?" chanyeol bertanya sambil mengganti channel, dan yixing mengerutkan alisnya.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Kurasa kyungsoo akan sedikit kecewa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan kyungsoo. Dan suho hyung memang salah, kenapa ia terlalu egois saat itu untuk lebih meninggalkan kyungsoo supaya ia tidak ditangkap atau dijebloskan ke penjara? Kupikir selama ini suho hyung mencintai kyungsoo. Padahal mereka baru saja anniversary" yixing berucap panjang lebar, chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya setuju.

.

_Kyungsoo? Ia menangis dalam hati. Sesak, kecewa, dan tidak percaya._

* * *

Chapter7: Complicated

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingin mendengar celotehan berisik dari duo Chanyeol dan Lay yang tidak berhenti untuk membahas Suho. Asal kan ChanLay tahu, Kyungsoo sebetulnya mendengarkan mereka.

Kyungsoonya saja yang terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan diri kalau sebetulnya dia sudah sadar dari koma nya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

"Hyung, menurutmu Suho Hyung sekarang di mana?" Chanyeol mengunyah keripiknya, dan tentu saja sambil menatap layar televisi. Kebetulan tadi di nakas Chanyeol menemukan keripik yang tampak menggoda di matanya.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" Lay kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol. Lay sedang menutup matanya malas sambil bersandar pada sofa empuk ruang VVIP Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa perasaan nya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang tidak beres sudah terjadi di sini. Namun Lay berusaha membiarkan dan mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa tidak, mana mungkin orang se jahat dia mau menjenguk Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas pada Lay yang masih memejamkan matanya, namun Chanyeol tahu Lay masih mendengarkannya. Dan kembali fokus pada keripik dan televisi.

"Bodoh, kau jangan berkata yang seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo mendengarkan kita?" Lay mendengus, Chanyeol meringis.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun ia masih gengsi. Enak begini, menjadi pendengar yang baik. walaupun…hatinya masih tidak terima kalau Suho itu─asdfghjkl.

"Kau juga bodoh Hyung, Kyungsoo masih koma" Lay menepuk jidatnya, Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Hey Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi tidak terasa libur kuliah sudah mau selesai, malasnyaa~" Lay terlalu munafik, sebetulnya ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera kuliah.

Kan bisa terus-terusan bertemu Suho~

"Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Tapi biarlah, aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Hyung stalker itu" Chanyeol menerawang atap sambil mengedipkan matanya imut, Lay mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Hyung stalker yang menjadi resepsionis tadi?" Lay menerka, kemudian dapat di lihat muka Chanyeol yang bersemu memerah karena malu mungkin?

"B-bagaimana kau tahu hyung…" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, Lay mengedikkan bahu acuh dan membetulkan posisi beanie hitam yang tampak sangat kontras dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kita pulang. Ingat, kita belum mencari Suho Hyung" Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa, dan mengangguk. Lay bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang Kyungsoo diikuti Lay dibelakangnya.

"Kyungie, kita pulang dulu yah…cepat sembuh dan siuman, Suho dan kami sangat merindukanmu! Annyeong, aku dan Lay Hyung pamit" Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dengan penuh iba, wajah Kyungsoo yang baginya masih koma itu tampak sangat pucat. Tapi sebetulnya Chanyeol tahu, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kuat dan dapat melewati masalah ini, _semoga saja_.

"Kajja Chanyeol, Kyungsoo…Lay Hyung pamit yaa~" Lay tersenyum dan menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Autumn.

Cklek~

Kyungsoo langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya, matanya ia kedipkan berkali-kali seraya melemaskan otot matanya yang pegal karena terus-terusan berpura-pura memejamkan mata.

Sekalian menyesuaikan matanya dengan silau lampu di ruangan ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit mengingat ucapan Lay tadi.

"_Kupikir selama ini Suho Hyung mencintai Kyungsoo. Padahal mereka baru saja anniversary"_

Jadi…apakah Suho itu benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo kembali teringat ucapan Chanyeol mengenai Suho yang meninggalkannya sendirian di TKP. Masa iya kekasihnya sejahat itu?

_Padahal mereka baru saja anniversary…_

Okelah cukup, Kyungsoo tidak ingin semakin terlarut dalam pemikiran bodoh semacam itu. Ia tidak mau menambah beban pikirannya semakin berkelut, namun rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo seakan tidak bisa memaafkan kelakuan Suho yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menyakitkan.

"Tadi Suho Hyung kesini…pantas saja wajahnya terlihat panik"

Kyungsoo membatin, matanya berkedip memikirkan isi pikiran Suho yang terlalu jahat dan egois baginya. Air mata itu kembali menetas dari mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"J-jahat…" Kyungsoo sesenggukkan, ia kembali menumpahkan air mata dan kekesalannya pada selimut tidak bersalah itu.

Kyungsoo menendang selimut itu asal, dan melemparkan bantalnya ke sembarang tempat.

Ayolah, bayangkan saja─

─kau baru saja bersenang senang dengan kekasihmu, merayakan kebersamaan dengan suka cita. Namun ketika perjalanan pulang, mobil mu mengalami kecelakaan dan kau menjadi korban. Kekasihmu selamat dan melarikan diri.

Apa reaksimu?

.

Kyungsoo mengatur deru nafasnya, ia sangat tersiksa, infuse ini sangat menganggu aktifitas tangan kirinya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantalan kasur, bibirnya ia tutup rapat-rapat, air mata masih mengalir dengan indahnya namun Kyungsoo diam.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kubalas Suho Hyung! Tidak cukupkah penderitaan yang selalu kau berikan padaku?! Dan kekasih macam apa kau yang tega-teganya memperlakukanku seperti itu…"

Kyungsoo menggeram, nafasnya kembali tersengal-sengal, keringat mulai membasahi pelipis dan dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat marah dan tidak percaya, sebetulnya ia berterima kasih pada Chanyeol dan Lay karena percakapan bodoh mereka, rahasia Suho terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

Kepala Kyungsoo berdenyut, Kyungsoo meringis tertahan. Ia tidak mau berteriak, hanya semakin membuat pusing kepalanya, akhirnya ia berusaha menahan denyutan dari kepala itu hingga,

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo pingsan.

* * *

Jongin membuka daun pintu ruangan Sehun, ia kembali tersenyum dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Namja Chinese alias Luhan itu tampak menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang masih terpejam karena obat bius yang diberikan Luna tadi.

_Benar-benar setia… _Gumam Jongin.

Luhan masih belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin, buktinya Luhan masih terus terkunci akan wajah Sehun, dan melihat Sehun dengan wajah yang iba.

"Annyeong Luhan Hyung…." Sapa Jongin ramah, Luhan menoleh dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Dokter Kim datang, paling tidak ia bisa menanyakan 'kapan-sehun-pulang-dan-sembuh'

"Annyeong Dok…ingin memeriksa Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar, melihat Dokter Kim datang seolah-olah memberikan Luhan sedikit harapan untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya Oh Sehun.

"Tentu Hyung, pinjam Sehun sebentar ne?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Luhan dan bisa dilihat uri Luhan sedang tersipu sekarang~ Aigooo.

Kemudian dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya gemas, dan mulai memeriksa infus Sehun, denyut nadi, kelopak mata, detak jantung.

"Luhan hyung, bagaimana kalau Sehun dioperasi untuk malam ini? Bersama dengan pasien 1214? Kurasa trakeanya sedikit tersumbat, kalau tidak di operasi bisa-bisa pernafasan Sehun akan semakin mengerikan kalau ditangani secara terlambat. Tenang hyung, ini biar menjadi urusan ku" Jongin masih fokus dengan Sehun, sementara Luhan langsung ciut. Separah itukah penyakit kekasihnya?

"Baiklah dok…demi kesembuhan Sehun. Kumohon lakukan apa saja supaya dia bisa sembuh" Luhan tersenyum pahit dan mengenggam tangan Sehun, Jongin yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Luhan terus-terusan meneteskan air matanya, hingga krystal bening itu menetes di pipi tirus Sehun yang tampak sangat pucat.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Jongin menjadi sangat salut dengan Luhan, walaupun Sehun sakit, tapi kekasihnya ini rela tinggal dan menemani Sehun 24jam. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang sendirian, tak ada yang menemani. Dan kasus penyakitnya pun lebih parah dari Sehun. Sungguh, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat kuat menghadapi penderitaannya.

"Hyung, kumohon jaga Sehun baik-baik. Aku akan kemari pukul 7 malam, jadi Sehun jangan diberi makan dulu. Annyeong…aku pamit" Jongin melepas stetoskopnya, dan kembali menggantungkan alat itu di lehernya. Kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk dan menemani Jongin hingga pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Terimakasih dokter, aku sangat berterimakasih dan berhutang budi padamu" Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya dan kembali tersenyum kepada Jongin. Jongin pun hanya membalas senyuman Luhan dan berkata

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku akan kembali nanti untuk mengoperasi Sehun" Jongin membungkuk pamit dan berlalu dari ruangan Sehun. Luhan menutup pintunnya perlahan, kemudian Jongin berjalan ke arah ruangan Kyungsoo, autumn 1214.

Cklek~

* * *

KAI POV

Hah…Luhan Hyung kasian sekali, tapi untung dia adalah orang yang kuat. Jadinya tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, lagian aku juga akan mengoperasi Sehun itu. kalau dilihat-lihat kasian juga sih anak itu, padahal masih seumuran denganku, sudah sakit seperti itu.

Sekarang, waktunya untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo Hyung! Pasien favoritku~

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku terlalu senang hanya sekedar untuk melihat keadaannya. Senyuman ini tidak bisa lepas dari bibirku, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk melihatnya. Pasti dia masih tertidur, huh sebenarnya kapan sih dia akan sadar?

Begitu aku sampai didepan ruangannya, aku menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan deru jantungku yang berdegup tidak karuan ini, kemudian membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo'

Cklek~

* * *

Author POV

Begitu Jongin membuka pintu, pemandangan yang disajikan di ruangan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat mata Jongin membulat dan meminta untuk keluar.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi, apa iya Kyungsoo sudah sadar dari komanya dan langsung memporak-porandakan ruangan ini? Atau jangan- jangan Kyungsoo itu stress karena tidak ada yang menemaninya disini? Bisa jadi, dia merasa trauma dengan kecelakaan itu, ah tapi tidak mungkin!

"Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Jongin memungut selimut yang sudah tidak menyelimuti Kyungsoo itu. kyungsoo memang masih memejamkan matanya, wajahnya juga tampak tenang. Jongin yakin, dia belum sadar! Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah penyebab dari ini semua.

Dengan sabar, Jongin memungut semua barang-barang yang tergeletak indah di lantai untuk dikembalikan ke tempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan Jongin membenarkan letak bantal Kyungsoo dan kembali menyelimuti pasien itu. [aah sosweet;A;]

Setelah semua sudah rapi, Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang kyungsoo. Kemudian mengenggam tangan itu, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan tulus.

"Hyung…sadarlah" ucap Kai lembut pada Kyungsoo setelah ia mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan pucat. Ia menatap Kyungsoo nanar dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila kalau dilihat sekarang.

Jongin menyibakkan poni Kyungsoo yang tampak menganggu, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata di depannya.

Chu~

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan, bahkan Jongin sampai memejamkan matanya karena saking mencintai pasien ini. Jongin terlalu menyukai Kyungsoo, maka ia menyudahi ciuman kening itu dan membelai jahitan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tampak semakin baik…cepatlah sembuh, aku akan sangat senang dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengajakmu berbicara kembali. Saranghae hyung… walaupun kau tak mengenalku…paling tidak kita bisa pdkt bukan?" Jongin terkikik dengan tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terkatup rapat.

Gluk~

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah, bibir itu kembali menggodanya. Namun omelan Hyukjae masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya, ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. bagaimanapun ia harus menunggu Kyungsoo sadar untuk mengajaknya bermain /apaan-_-

Namun, mata Jongin tidak lepas dari objek itu. Bibir itu seolah-olah menjerit untuk dicium sekarang juga, lihatlah bibir itu tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Jongin rindu setengah mati dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan Hyukjae yang akan kembali memarahi nya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya.

Kening mereka sudah bersatu, Jongin sudah menutup kedua matanya, kemudian hidung merekapun bersentuhan, oh jarak bibir itu semakin tidak terelakan lagi..

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

0,2 cm…

Chu~

Bibir keduanya kali ini menyatu, kali ini Jongin melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, sentuhan bibir Jongin terhadap bibir Kyungsoo begitu romantis dan memabukkan. Jongin awalnya mengecup bibir itu, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo dan kembali mengulumnya bagai permen.

Jongin terus mengulum bibir itu, bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa masuk hingga ke mulut Jongin kini semakin dimanjakan dengan lidah Jongin yang menggesek-gesek bibir tebal itu dalam mulutnya.

Jongin merengkuh tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk semakin mempedalam ciuman mereka, Jongin terus mencium Kyungsoo dengan menghisap bibir atas nya dengan perlahan, bahkan Jongin sudah berani menindih Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya.

Namun, Jongin ingat dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Maka dengan berat hati, ia melepaskan ciumannya kemudian Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo, dan mencium jahitan pipi Kyungsoo dengan sangat perlahan.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Kyungsoo tampak begitu indah di mata Jongin. Maka Jongin kembali mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo dan turun dari ranjang itu.

14.22p.m

Masih jam segini, Jongin pun berpikir sejenak kemudian menelfon Luna. Siapa tahu dia masih berada di lingkungan rumah sakit.

PIP

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Luna dari seberang. Jongin tersenyum, dari seberang sana terdengar suara riuh perawat, tampaknya ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Ini bagus.

"Noona, kau masih di rumah sakit?" Jongin masih ragu dan masih ingin memastikan kalau hipotesanya tadi benar.

"Tentu saja bodoh, ada apa?" Luna menjawab dengan santai, namun ketus tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Ini kabar baik, jadinya Luna kan bisa membantu Jongin pasca operasi Sehun dan Kyungsoo nanti.

"Kita operasi Kyungsoo Hyung hari ini juga" ucap Jongin, Luna diam, namun masih bisa Jongin dengar helaan nafas beratnya.

"Mwo? Dia hyungmu?" tanya Luna penuh selidik, Jongin langsung mengerutkan dahinya, apa-apaan Noona ini?

"….bukan, hanya saja dia lebih tua dariku" Jongin menjawab sambil memijat keningnya, sungguh Jongin sedang lelah, namun ia sedikit risih ketika berkata Kyungsoo 'lebih tua dariku'. Buktinya, Kyungsoo justru terlihat lebih muda dari Jongin.

"Hanya setahun" Luna berdecih, Jongin menghela nafas kasar.

"Harus lebih sopan terhadap yang lebih tua! Luna-ssi" Jongin menstabilkan deru nafasnya, lama-lama bisa greget dia sama Luna(?)

"Aish baiklah, jam berapa operasinya?" tanya Luna, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut, Jongin kembali tersenyum dan berusaha membalas dendam dengan berlagak cuek dan sok dingin.

"Jam 4" jawab Jongin acuh, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit malas berlama-lama telfon dengan Noona ini.

"Kali ini apanya yang dioperasi?" tanya Luna polos. Jongin ingin sekali rasanya terjun dari lantai empat, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kita bersihkan dan merapihkan jahitannya. Kurasa dia sudah lebih baik sekarang" Jongin mencoba sabar dengan mengelus-eluskan tangan di dada nya ketika menjawab pertanyaan polos Luna

.

"Setahuku dia belum sadar" ujar Luna cuek.

"Memang" jawab Jongin tak kalah cuek.

"Yasudah, aku tutup telfonnya" ucap Luna final. Namun...

"NOONA!" teriak Jongin panik, nadanya terdengar seperti...entahlah.

"Wae jongin-ah?" tanya Luna, kali ini nadanya sudah lebih baik dan lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Jam 7 kita juga harus mengoperasi Sehun. Trakeanya bermasalah" jawab Jongin santai.

"Arraseo" Luna mengangguk mengerti dari ujung seberang telfon.

"…"

"…"

"Aku tutup telfonnya" ucap Luna setelah tadi hampir hening 20 detik.

"Baiklah" jawab Jongin.

PIP

Jongin sedikit tersipu, kali ini dia akan kembali mengoperasi Kyungsoo…berarti Jongin bisa melihat bagian tubuh Kyungsoo lagi, dan itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kim Jongin.

* * *

ChanLay side.

"Suho Hyung? Buka pintunya!" teriak Chanyeol dari luar, sepulang dari rumah sakit, chanyeol dan Lay memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja, mencari Suho Hyung mah urusan gampang, nanti juga pulang sendiri. Kata Chanyeol.

Dan dugaan Chanyeol benar, sepatu yang tadi dikenakan Suho juga masih tergeletak dengan indahnya di depan pintu apartemen, Lay hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar begitu mengetahui keberadaan Suho yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya tidak dikunci, langsung dibuka saja" Lay menyenggol bahu Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk.

Cklek~  
betul saja, dugaan Lay kali ini benar. Pintu memang tidak terkunci, namun…

"Argh! Eergghh" terdengar seperti orang mengerang kesakitan.

"Chanyeol, kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Lay sambil memegang lengan Chanyeol, langkah Chanyeol langsung terhenti begitu lengannya dicengkram Lay.

Chanyeol mempertajam pendengarannya dan terkejut begitu mendengar suara erangan.

"DAPUR!/DAPUR!" teriak keduanya berbarengan, Chanyeol dan Lay langsung lari terbirit-birit dan menghampiri dapur (asal suara) memastikan tidak ada maling disitu.

.

.

Begitu Chanyeol dan Lay sampai, mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Suho mencoba melukai tangannya menggunakan serpihan gelas kaca yang pecah, bahkan kaki Suho sudah bersimbah darah. Darah merah segar itu sukses mengotori lantai apartemen mewah milik Suho sendiri.

Lay yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Suho yang masih setia duduk di kursi meja makan dan berusaha mencabik kulitnya menggunakan kaca yang tajam. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun juga tak kalah panik dari Lay.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JOONMYEON HYUNG?"

* * *

TBC!

Balasan review:

_junghyema:_ wkwk aku juga gatau kenapa kris bisa ngebet kawin sama tao hehe. Seharusnya yang diliat pertama si Jongong aja biar greget(?) tapi buat mendukung jalan cerita aku kasih Suho dulu yaa. Thanks for review chingu, review lagi ya!

_IkaIkaHun11_: iya unnie, jongin emang demen nyium Kyungsoo, tapi kasian loh Suho udah mau bela-belain ketemu sama Kyungie:p hihi untuk sekarang maaf ya ga bisa panjangg, next chap aku usahain deh. Thanks for review unnie, review lagi ya!

_hwangpark106_: ah masa(?) aku turut seneng kamu review ff aku chingu, walaupun Kai dokter dia juga manusia kok...jadinya ngeliat Kyungsoo, dia bawaannya pengen anuan hoho. Thanks for review, review lagi ya!

_hdkL12_: sudah dilanjut chingu, maaf ya late update.. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa!

_rossadilla17_: aku juga sebenernya gak mau bikin Kyungsoo pura-pura tidur, tapi aku pengen bikin alurnya biar lama jadinya aku bikin gini. Gapapa kaan, jadinya justru malah Kyungsoo tau rahasianya Suho dari ChanLay. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_KaisooSAN_: makasih chingu! Suho sama Yixing nanti diliat aja kedepannya, bakalan banyak SuLay deh waktu mereka udah masuk kuliah lagi ngehe. Thanks for review, review lagi yaa

_opikyung0113_: orang sabar pantatnya lebar(?)-_- thanks for review, review lagi yaa!

_miszhanty05_: sudah sayang, makasih ya reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi..

: oh iya dong, ini Kaisoo ff chingu. Hidup dr. fuckin kim! *lho

_Jung Eunhee_: iyaa tapi sayang dia akting masih pura" koma, sudah dilanjut yap, thanks for review, review lagi yaa.

_Guest_: loh kok kyumin? Ini kan kaisoo fanfiction :)

_ .16_: demi neptunuss, pasti dong dia kecewa.. dia tahunya pas Kai ncium punggung tangannya itu. thanks reviewnya, review lagi yaap:D

_OhSooYeol_: Soo jadinya gak gimana-gimana(?) Gatau tuh ChanLay, jangan salahin aku kakaaak :p Sudah dilanjut yap, jangan lupa review lagiii!

_Shinjiwoo920202_: nah looo Suho kira-kira bakal diapain ya sama Kyungsoo? Waduhh Kyungsoo aja belum mau sadar kapan jadiannya yah? *mikir* nanti next chap ada taoris moment. Stay tune yaap sayang, makasih reviewnyaa. Jangan lupa review lagii

_Yo Yong_: iyaa nih chanyeol nakal *cubit chanyeol* tapi tenang..Kyungsoo kuat kok. Makasih yap reviewnya, jgn lupa review lagii

_Hwangyiu_: hehehe enak dong kalau kita opname dokternya kaya gitu semua(?)/gak! Makasih ya, aku seneng kamu udah review. Jangan lupa review lagii..

_nera_: hai adikku, ini sudah dilanjut kok sayang. Jangan lupa review lagii:D

_zee konstantin_: ketahuan sama siapa chingu? Memang Kyungsoo sudah tau ttg Suho kok.. Makasih review nya yap, jgn lupa review lagi

_Stanny_: makasih.. ini sudah dilanjut:) review lagi yaah!

_jongindo:_ ini next chapter nyaaa, taradada~ reviewnya juseyoo

_MissJIA_: oh ya? makasihh, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Review lagi yaaa

_kaihunhan_: ohorat, memang sudah waktunya siuman hihi. Oke sip! Request kamu bakalan jadi ide baru untuk aku. Makasihhh:* review lagi yaa

_flawlessaliens_: hoho aku juga bingung mau balas apa, ini sudah dilanjut yap. Jangan lupa reviewnya lagi..

* * *

Halo, maaf yaw update nya lama. Maaf juga ceritanya semakin gak nyambung, atau semakin jelek. Habisnya tangan ini gatel pengen ngelanjutin, tapi ideku di otak cuman seadanya doang, ngehehe.

Btw doain aku ya yang bentar lagi mau ujian *brb nangis darah* ini mungkin jadi ff penutup aku, mau hiatus dulu nih.

Sekarang jumlah review semakin lama semakin sedikit, kok banyak yang jadi silent readers sihh, mohon dong di review, biar aku tau kekurangan ff ini dimana…oke

Biasakan menghargai karya orang lain, arraseo? Aku menerima kritik yang membangun kok, tenang aja.. asal bukan bash.

Thanks for read, mind to _**review?**_

kaisooholic


End file.
